


【铁蝙】金钱关系

by ironrain



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M, tony stark/bruce wayne - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironrain/pseuds/ironrain
Summary: 搬运存档





	1. Chapter 1

一、

哥谭的夜晚跟往常任何城市不同，褪去了白天光鲜亮丽的外表，更透露着阴郁的美。她就像美丽的巨兽，用华丽到糜烂的外表诱惑着每一个外乡人，当对方察觉到此处的危险时已经深陷其中。

舞台上频繁闪动的灯光晃得人头晕目眩，浑身上下挂着各种金属装饰的DJ扭动身体的击打着节拍，混合着身上饰物的叮叮当当声形成凌乱又热烈的节奏。体型优美的领舞极尽所能的诱惑着台下被蛊惑的人群，配合胸口胯下逡巡抚摸的光晕，用肢体迎合着台下挥舞的手臂，每一个暧昧的引诱都引起一阵狂欢。舞台不远处一群嗑嗨的渣滓顾不上场合的互相插入，不断有人投入这场赤裸裸的性欲宣泄，偶尔几个安静喝酒的“乖孩子”也很快被同伴或陌生人拉进舞池。这里就像哥谭的缩影，充满了外人对哥谭的遐想，名副其实的堕落天堂。

与这群魔乱舞的场景格格不入的是深处那片静谧的角落。没有人知道这片区域是什么时候出现的，与酒吧装饰风格完全不同的沙发和茶几已经说明了它们并不是原装货，沙发上衣冠楚楚的中年人更是一个生面孔。所有人都清楚能够在哥谭将一个明显藏污纳垢的酒吧开的风生水起的不会是什么简单的人物，自然也知道能够将这有个不简单的老板的酒吧改造成自己想要的样子的人更加不简单。哥谭人总是十分清楚哪些人不能招惹，趋利避害的本能令那片区域成了无人敢近的禁区。

那个人进来的一瞬间就引起了酒吧内几位管事的注意，几人眼神交流了片刻，离大门最近的一人悄然离开座位，其他几人默契地分散开来混入人群。刚进门的男人显然不会得到什么友好的欢迎，他正是在这个地下酒吧里厮混的人最讨厌的类型——西装革履，大名鼎鼎。端坐在深处的中年人举起酒杯示意，男人摘下酒红色的墨镜，露出一张漂亮的脸蛋，一些人的眼神微妙地起了变化。男人无视了蠢蠢欲动的众人和依然进行着交配行为的渣滓，大步向着深处走去。

他的眼神没有为任何人停留，步伐有种奇特的韵律，优雅又轻盈，犹如行走于自己的王国般十足地傲慢。即使所有的灯光都聚焦在舞台上，也不比他引人注目。

“Mr.stark。”中年人露出一个欢迎的笑容，“十分高兴您能来到哥谭。”

“我想我已经感受到哥谭的热情了，”Tony食指点了点脸颊，中年人这才看到他脸上细小的伤口，接着他拿出蝙蝠镖，轻轻放在桌上，发出清晰的脆响，“也收到了欢迎礼物。”

中年人市侩的笑容收敛，不经意露出锋利的獠牙，离这片区域稍近的几人不由停下了狂热的舞蹈。

“这实在令人意外，”中年人眯起眼睛，细长的眼里透露出几分冷意，“要知道这只蝙蝠一直以来都只是个传说。”

“显然我运气不错。”Tony意有所指地说。

两人间的气氛微妙起来，嗅到了危险气息的人们退后一步，面面相觑着向着出口移动。中年人像是想起了什么，轻轻拍了拍手。身后的手下接到指令拔枪冲着天花板开了几枪。事先离开的管事带着几个保安回到舞厅，配合早已混入人群的同事驱逐依然搞不清状况的客人们。一切都仿佛演练了很多遍一般井然有序的进行着，很快酒吧内就只剩下Tony和坐在沙发上的中年人。最后一位管事离开时贴心地带上大门，舞台上的灯光随之泯灭，昏暗的空间压抑着每个人的呼吸，中年人忽然笑了起来：“Mr.stark和传闻很不一样。”

Tony不置可否，重新戴上墨镜坐下：“我是个商人。”

戴上墨镜后的视线更加黑暗了，Tony皱了皱眉。

“我提醒过您了，sir，用墨镜作为通讯器并不是个好主意。”万能的AI说着打开了红外扫描，但五颜六色的视角显然不会令人多么愉快。

“我对您的遭遇感到抱歉，请允许我奉上自己的歉意。”随着他的话语，几个长相精致的男女一一进来。

Tony没有拒绝他们的投怀送抱，随手将一位金发美女抱进怀里——顺便一提，金发是AI的提醒。

“有四位是金发。”JARVIS继续报告。

中年人抬了抬下巴，趴在他怀里的青年起身为两人倒上酒，“Stane想必提到过我，据他说是您是来商谈上一批武器的问题。”

“不错，Mr.Walter，”Tony点了点头，“他可能已经告诉过你，那批武器有些瑕疵，Stark工业从来不会出售有问题的产品，我正是为此而来。”

“如果仅仅是一点小问题的话，恐怕不需要劳烦您跑来一趟。”Walter说，“实际上我虽然不是像您一样的发明家，对武器方面却也小有研究，以我的眼光看来您的武器没有出现任何问题。”

“你没有发现不代表没有，”Tony微微抬起下巴，露出一贯出现在电视上的自负表情，“有些问题只有我才能找出。”

Walter沉吟着，明白他是不信自己的话，Tony放下怀里的金发美女站起身，无视了对方身后下意识抬起枪的保镖，摘下对方胸前的精致纽扣，“微型炸弹，Stark工业出品，80磅的力量压迫后三秒内引爆，有效杀伤范围10米，却有个致命弱点，”他说着手上用力。

Walter镇定的看着他，冲着慌乱的保镖们挥了挥手。三秒之后，Tony将纽扣扔进水杯。

纽扣在水杯里咕噜噜的冒着泡，片刻之后，纽扣轰然炸开，威力十足的水花喷洒在Walter脸上，早有准备的Tony退后一步，慢条斯理地擦了擦溅在身上的水珠。

“就像这样。”他语气平静地说。

Walter面无表情地盯着完好无损的水杯，他怀中的青年惊慌地掏出纸巾擦拭。Tony重新坐下：“可能Obie误解了它的用途，实际上它只是一个小玩具，要作为武器出售显然不合格。”

“Mr.Stark的意思是？”Walter终于咽下这口气，勉强露出一个“和善”的笑容。

“这批武器还有不少这样的小玩具，我需要一一查看才能认出，你知道，我是个发明家。”Tony翘起一条腿。

Walter沉默半晌，“很抱歉这件事我需要考虑一下，”他说，“我已经和不少人谈好了交易。”

“我明白，”Tony十分体贴地说，“正因为如此我才连夜赶来。”

“用残次品做交易是Stark工业绝对不能接受的。”他在‘残次品’上加重了语气。

Walter点了点头，“十分感谢Mr.stark不远万里赶来提醒，作为酬谢，请您品尝一下哥谭特有的美酒。”他举起酒杯。

Tony伸手去拿属于自己的杯子，一旁沉默许久的青年动作灵敏的抢先拿走，一瞬间所有人的注意力都集中在这个胆大包天的青年身上。青年面不改色地一口饮尽，紧接着吻上Tony，将口中的酒液渡了过去。

Walter神色一松，脸上泛起笑意：“明天我会给您答复，至于今天……”

他用眼神示意了下那些被精心调教过的男女，微笑道：“您可以在他们中选一个，当然，几个也可以。”

“他很好。”Tony一指之前渡酒的青年。

“眼光不错，Mr.stark。”Walter露出一个所有人都懂得笑容，“据我所知您应该比较偏爱金发？”

“看起来你做过不少功课，”Tony挑了下眉，“偶尔也想换下胃口而已，更何况是这样的长相。”他捏起青年的下巴强迫他抬起头，透过被渲染的红外视线欣赏他漂亮的蓝眼睛，“这双眼睛我很喜欢。”

“哦？”掌握了哥谭大部分武器交易的男人了然，即使是世界上最大的军火商人也难以逃脱韦恩的魅力，即使那张脸与韦恩尚有些差距。

“想睡韦恩远没有外人想象中那么艰难，那个花花公子跟上流社会的那些交际花没什么区别，钱，权，颜，这三样足够和他春风一度了，”Walter十分“好心”地提醒，“Mr.stark显然符合这些条件。”

Tony轻轻敲击桌面：“听起来他更像家养猫。”

“他虽然是只小猫，却有些可爱的小爪子。”Walter轻蔑地笑笑，“他真该感谢父母，虽然他本人十分‘天真可爱’，身边却有人愿意为他营造这个和谐的假象。”

他站起身，意味深长的说：“今晚将是漫长的一天。”


	2. Chapter 2

二、

Tony会选择他当然不是因为他长得像哥谭宝贝，即使Wayne确实有一张令人想睡的脸。

青年一直表现的十分顺从乖巧，从被选中开始就默默跟在Tony身后，对一切好奇探究的目光视而不见，但Tony知道那只是假象，没有一个乖孩子会化上妆跑到夜店把自己卖给别人。

他回到Walter准备好的套房——事实上他不想住对方准备的房子，只是为了不让对方过于警惕，还是有必要令自己处于对方的监控之下的，他为自己倒了杯酒，在手中轻轻摇晃。青年被他注视的有些拘束，十分不自在地动了动身体，最终鼓起勇气小心翼翼地询问：“Mr.stark？需要我先去准备吗？”

他像是第一次进入这么豪华的房间，生怕自己碰坏了什么东西，表现的惴惴不安，却又对即将发生的事情暗含期待。

如果不是JARVIS报告青年的心跳没有任何变化，Tony几乎以为是他判断错误了。

见Tony点头，青年几乎迫不及待的冲进浴室，很快“哗哗”的水声响起。

这间房间显然是精心布置过的，Tony刚进来就闻到了带有催情作用的熏香，倒酒的时候发现酒柜里全是在黑市上卖到天价的珍品，餐桌上是事先准备好的烛光晚餐，房间里到处挂着粉色或紫色的纱帘，显得暧昧又梦幻，浴室的玻璃门即使蒙上了一层水汽也依然能隐约看到里面的人身材十分不错，倒是那张床除了大和舒适的特点以外再没有别的惊喜，哦，不对，Tony在墙上按了个按钮，露出暗格里各式各样道具，或许最惊喜的其实是这张床。

青年的准备工作并没有太久，Tony很快找出了这间房间里类似藏在纱帘上方的细铁链和衣柜里琳琅满目的项圈这样的小惊喜，比较意外的是房里居然真的没有任何监控设备。

Tony饶有兴趣地翻了翻暗格里的道具，数着哪些是自己认识的，不认识的那些自然有JARVIS报上用处，然后他随口冲着正紧张的站在床前的青年：“你为什么还这么清醒？”

他说这句话纯粹是出于好奇，完全不知道面前的青年在那听到这句话之后脑中九曲十八弯的阴谋诡计。

*

Bruce对于自己冲动地抢下Tony的酒杯是有些后悔的。那只是一杯掺有催情药物的酒水，虽然有轻微的成瘾成分，以哥谭的风气来说可以说是相当温和了。即使stark毫无防备地整杯喝下也仅仅是令人几个晚上欲求不满，或许是几个星期？但Bruce并不觉得stark对Walter缺少必要的警惕。

可他还是没有控制住自己夺下了杯子，好在他应变及时，没有令Walter起疑，否则他这几天的辛苦都将白费。

可他显然不够了解stark的随心所欲，被点名留下绝不在他的计划里，他已经开始考虑弄晕stark的可能性，早知如此就该让stark自己喝下那杯酒。

*

“你知道？”Bruce有些惊讶，他还是小看了stark，能够成为世界顶级军火商的人有怎么会被轻易放倒。

“只要我想，没有我不能知道的事，”Tony自傲地说，他弹了弹一直没取下的眼镜，“介绍一下，JARVIS，我的管家。”

那一瞬间Bruce想了很多，包括Tony对他坦白的目的和Tony是否知道他身份的猜测。

“你好。”他不动声色地说，已经确定了至少军火商不知道他就是蝙蝠侠。

“不介绍一下吗？”Tony说。

Bruce微微一愣。

“一直在跟你说话的那个人。”Tony好奇地盯着Bruce的耳钉。

“……Alfred。”Bruce收敛了自己的动摇，“我的管家。”

“你好，Mr.stark，”耳钉状的通讯器里温和的声音微弱的传来，“请恕我好奇，您是怎么发现我的。”

“JARVIS，”Tony再次敲了敲自己的眼镜，“全世界最伟大的人工智能，我的发明。”

不论是怎么样的通讯设备总会有讯号发出，随身携带一个人工智能的Tony显然对这种信号比任何人都要敏感。

“说了这么多你应该也知道我把你叫过来不只是为了要跟你度过一个难忘的夜晚，”大概互相了解之后，Tony道：“当然如果你愿意的话我们可以慢慢谈。”

没有亲眼见过一个人你永远不知道他究竟是什么样，Bruce当然知道Tony stark，纽约的亿万富翁，花花公子，经常被拿出来和哥谭的brucie宝贝做比较。大多数时候媒体不会报道他们做了多少慈善，他们更热衷于挖掘花花公子们的情史或者brucie宝贝的败家行为和stark的军火造成的伤害。

Bruce自然知道自己做了些什么，对远在纽约的另一位花花公子的了解就仅仅浮于表面了。至少他从来不知道Tony会胆大包天到孤身来到哥谭。

军火商踏上哥谭的土地的那一刻就已经处于蝙蝠侠的监视之下，所以他能在对方因为一个小女孩的装可怜而身处险境时现身相救。当然，这不是为了表达哥谭对外乡人的欢迎，而是为了警告对方早日离开——哥谭从来不是什么美好的度假场所。

警告理所当然的无效，Tony也不会被人恐吓后就吓得逃之夭夭。所以Bruce在Walter的鸿门宴上看到对方的时候并不奇怪，唯一在他意料之外的就是那个本意是恐吓stark却被对方用来震慑Walter的蝙蝠镖。

“你看起来不太相信我，”Tony说，“那是当然的，要说将军火卖给恐怖【】份子令许多无辜者丧生令我十分愧疚显然没人会相信，毕竟Tony stark没有心。但你总该相信一个天才的完美主义，我决不允许自己作品的残次品出现在市场上……”

“你跟Walter说过这些，”Bruce说，“而我也知道将那些军火私自卖给Walter的是obie Stan。”

他看着Tony：“所以你对Walter说的那些话无法说服我。”

Tony的话半真半假，Bruce不会完全相信，但蝙蝠侠需要清除不属于哥谭的东西，Tony想要拿回自己的东西，他们都清楚合作才是能够最快达成目的的方式。

Tony耸了耸肩：“好吧，看起来我们没办法合作了。”他揉了揉自己的肩膀，“真是可惜，难得……”

“我会负责查清Walter仓库的地址。”Bruce说，“你最好提高警惕，Walter不会轻易让你达成目的，接下来还需要你来稳住他。”

“等等，我刚刚错过了什么吗Jarvis？”

“还有，”Bruce上前一步，伸手扯住Tony的领带，Tony踉跄了下，紧接着被Bruce压倒在床上，“谨慎起见，先把今晚的事做完。”


	3. Chapter 3

　　三、  
Bruce单手撑在Tony耳边，毫无心理压力的吻上了Tony，对方并不是不经世事的雏，一场艳遇想必不会拒绝。事实也正是如此，Tony仅仅微微睁大眼睛，为Bruce突兀的行为惊讶了片刻。紧接着他就不甘示弱地吻上Bruce，同时双手用力拽下Bruce本就松垮的浴衣。  
虽然没有和男人接吻的经验，但这次初体验显然没有令人失望，那是比想象中更令人惊喜的碰触，原本只是试探性质的接触变得热切起来灵活的舌头在口腔里游动，致力于夺取对方所剩无几的氧气，要论与人接吻的经验双方自认不会输给任何人。两人都没有闭眼，那样无异于将主导权交给对方，唇舌纠缠的同时，Tony看着Bruce剔透的蓝眼睛，即使在激烈地热吻着，对方的眼睛也一如既往地纯洁无辜。  
这意味着对方和他一样没有沉溺其中。   
他抚摸着几乎象征着哥谭最光明一面的小王子的背部，有些诧异对方身体上伤痕，不是没有听过他除了花边新闻外还热衷于户外游戏的报道，但那些上实际上已经超出了这个范畴。  
技巧上的对决以平手收场。  
Tony用了点力气让自己的和Bruce的位置对调，他跨坐在Bruce身上，居高临下，十分满意。  
Bruce的身体无疑是完美的，如猎豹一般流线型的肌肉不像是健身房的成果，其上斑驳的伤痕更是增添了几分残虐的美感。  
察觉到Tony的目光，Bruce舒展了下身体，饱满的胸肌清晰的暴露在Tony眼前，腰腹间的运动展现出令人着迷的力量感。  
“宝贝，你真辣。”Tony舔了下唇，解开自己的领带，敞开的衣领露出一部分结实的肌肉，他一向明白如何让自己魅力惊人，更明白如何利用自己的魅力让人甘心臣服。哥谭宝贝天真又清澈的蓝眼睛骤然深沉下来，令Tony产生了面对汹涌的大海的错觉。  
“你也一样。”Bruce露出经常在电视上看到的甜蜜笑容，眉眼微微弯起，翘起的嘴角带着诱人的笑意，这是他今晚第一次这样明显的表现出勾人的意味，而Tony并不打算拒绝。   
Tony并不像他看上去的那样单薄，这是Bruce被压在床上之后才发现的。  
手掌下触感清晰而紧实，虽然未用全力，却已经可以感受到小块紧张的肌理。就像Tony一直自称的那样，他是一个机械师，他擅长修理一切东西，并具备极高的行动力。  
Bruce抬起身，更加清晰地看见无规律的伤痕遍布了全身，工程师对它们很感兴趣，灵活的时候暧昧的挑逗着敏感的皮肤。空气中的催情香气终于发挥了效力，挺立的乳头牢牢吸住了Tony的手指，Bruce搂住Tony的头颅，双腿缠上对方的腰部。玩弄到灼热发痒的乳头被含入温凉的口腔，Bruce发出一阵舒适的呻吟。  
散开的浴衣铺散开来，随着Bruce动作，勉强挂在下半身的布料随着重力落到床上。他紧紧贴着Tony的胯部，已经站立的阴茎按耐不住地摩擦对方结实的小腹。  
气氛变得热烈，连空气都粘稠起来，Tony的呼吸急促，挣脱Bruce的双臂，动作迅速地脱下自己的衣物。  
酒店贴心准备好的润滑剂出现在Tony手中，他拍了拍Bruce缠绕在腰部的大腿，示意对方抬高臀部。Bruce双腿用力，配合地将屁股暴露在Tony眼前。Tony眨了下眼睛，甩去额间流下的汗水，手掌拂过腰间紧绷的大腿。Bruce显然太用力了，Tony有种被巨蟒缠上的错觉，但他又是如此温顺地躺在自己身下。  
“放松点宝贝，”Tony咬开润滑剂，“别把它在干你之前弄坏。”  
Bruce挑了下眉:“我不介意由我来操你。”  
他拍了拍Tony的胸口，虽然没有刻意锻炼过，却也有着漂亮的弧度。Tony扩张进行的很快，Bruce有些难受地皱起眉，异物入侵的感觉再怎么小心也不会美妙，他用大腿摩擦着Tony的腰部以缓解自己的不适。  
“别乱动，”Tony压抑着声音说，“或者你想让我直接进去。”  
Bruce的停顿了下，接着变本加厉地蹭向Tony，沾满润滑剂的皮肤黏腻湿滑，他自顾自地找到对方挺立的阴茎，在Tony不是很满意的低哼声中含入。  
这有些超出他的掌控了。忍耐许久的阴茎毫无准备地进入温暖的内腔，突然的愉悦令他忍不住渴求更多快感，下身不自觉的向前挺进，他试图克制自己，完美的花花公子一向致力于给床伴最好的体验，强行进入未准备好的部位并不在他的计划范围。  
沾满润滑剂的手掌圈住Bruce戳在腹部的阴茎，因为太过紧张的克制自己而紧绷的背部暴露在Bruce手下，他沉重的喘息着，加大力气撸动Bruce的阴茎。  
汗水浸透的头发湿漉漉地黏在脸颊，空气进入鼻腔仿佛要灼烧起来，Bruce挥了挥手臂，总觉得像是浸泡在粘稠的液体里。  
催情香的效力比想象中要强一些。  
Tony埋首在Bruce颈肩，温热的喘息喷洒在脖颈。Bruce打了个哆嗦，身体被破开的奇异感觉无止境地放大，他在Tony的肩膀上狠狠咬了一口，又安抚地用舌头舔舐留下的牙印。  
紧接着是狂风暴雨般的冲击。Bruce的身体随着Tony的顶弄有规律的摇晃，双腿被抬到肩膀，他不得不放开勾住Tony脖子的手臂，好让自己的身体不至于弯折的太过分。  
“……你太棒了宝贝。”Tony喘息道，阴茎深深嵌入柔软的内里，全身细胞都叫嚣着愉悦。他不满足地渴求着更多，于是刻意避开了Bruce最敏感的一点，饥渴的肠壁不断吞吐收缩，挽留着不断擦过敏感点的阴茎。  
内壁被撑开，凶狠地撞击几乎冲散所剩不多的理智，Bruce眼神迷离地眨了眨湿漉漉的睫毛，泛红的眼角浸上莹润的水光：“甜心，你还可以更用力弄坏我。”Tony呼吸一滞，在Bruce的挑衅下攻向对方最渴望的一点。  
过度的快感令亢奋的大脑晕眩起来，Bruce微微张嘴，灼热的呼吸伴随着隐忍的呻吟被Tony收入耳中。  
进攻的动作越来越粗暴，修长的双腿不知何时被放了下来，Tony紧紧地抱住Bruce，灵活的手指不断撸动着，时不时搔刮着顶端，给予对方最高的享受，下身毫无空隙的贴合着，最大程度的深入内部。  
两人几乎同时达到了高潮，乳白色的液体一股股喷薄而出，黏在两人小腹上。  
片刻之后，从高潮的快感中回过神来，Bruce单手撑着床边，稍稍用力将尚在失神的Tony推倒在床上。依然连接着地方因他的动作稍微脱出了一些，他调整了了下姿势，重新将阴茎纳入体内，他冲着Tony露出一个勾人的笑意，泛红的眼角带着惊人的艳丽。  
“接下来该由我来主导了。”


	4. Chapter 4

四、

荧荧的微光勉强照亮了电脑前的方寸之地，金发的年轻人专注的盯着屏幕上的令人眼花缭乱的数据，两段曲折的线条蜿蜒着向上纠【】缠而去，伴随着套房里似有似无的呻【】吟忽上忽下。

“如何？”带着些许压抑的阴沉男声问道。

“看起来没有什么问题。”金发青年耸了耸肩，“我早说过是老板你想的太多了，Tony stark或许是个科学天才，但那并不代表他在其他方面同样天才。”

“我听不到他们在说什么。”男人没有回应青年，依然淹没在黑暗中，片刻之后，那片小小的角落响起另一个人的呛咳和呜咽。

“当然了，”青年微微回头，眼神在那片黑暗里停留片刻，“难道你还想在房间里按上摄像头或者监听器？拜托，那可是Tony stark，能把那个荷尔蒙检测器放在房间里而不被他发现已经是我的极限了。”

“你还能做的更好。”长久的沉默之后，黑暗里的人发出一阵所有男人都懂的喘【】息，紧接着是水声和窸窸窣窣的穿衣声，“哥谭是我的地盘，你却说你在这里压不住一个外来人。”

“老板你的下马威显然也没那么有效，”青年半真半假地嘲讽，紧接着他听到黑暗中重物倒地的声音和某人压抑的痛呼，“但是没错，我还可以做的更好，只要您给我稍微多一点的时间。”他说着，没有让自己的愤怒有丝毫流露。

他看着一直待在光线之外的男人走出来，细长的眼睛印着电脑幽幽荧光，鬼魅一样的阴冷。“还有那只蝙蝠，”这极少走出幕后的男人微微抬高了声音，“总有一天，我会扒下他那一身蝙蝠皮，把他钉在我的收藏室里，我将是第一个揭开这个装神弄鬼的家伙真面目的人，而他将会成为我最有价值的收藏品，被那些他所厌恶的人永久地围观，让所有人知道哥谭不是蝙蝠的，而是我的。”

“您会成功的。”年轻人垂下头恭恭敬敬地敷衍道。

“现在给我找出来，”Walter声音又低了下来，却带着显而易见地兴奋，“找出Stark进入哥谭前后所有见过的和联系过的人，那只蝙蝠和Stark有联系，他不可能让这样一个巨大的不确定因素闯进毫无防备的哥谭。”

*

Bruce回家的时候没有惊动他的老管家。

这其实是很少见的，一般来说他会带着一身伤回来，然后在管家的帮助下消毒、缝合伤口，而今天，显然无所不知的管家先生十分清楚他的主人只会带着一身‘伤’回来，于是他心安理得带着对Wayne家另一个主人的期待进入了睡眠，并留给他的主人一个空荡荡黑漆漆的Wayne宅。

不过Bruce也并没有在意，事实上他更希望Alfred能够每天如此，管家日益年迈的身体并不适合日复一日的熬夜。

他顺着升降梯进了蝙蝠洞，一路上都在思考Stark那个显然十分高科技的AI管家，红外视线和声波扫描显然是小意思，后期Alfred不再说话不仅仅是因为他们开始了床上运动，更大的可能是AI屏蔽了蝙蝠洞的信号，那个墨镜规格并不大，无法装载太多功能，但是作为一个军【】火商，Stark不可能不为自己添加几道防身手段，S.I对小型武器的研发也不是一天两天，那个纽扣炸【】弹肯定不是唯一。

他掏出百忙之间采集的合作者的毛发和体【】液保存在蝙蝠洞的保险柜里，拥有了诸多功能之后墨镜上能够添加的道具就不多了，但是一些具备杀伤性的气体和电流却不会占用太多地方，Tony stark不是滥杀无辜之人，但是能致人昏迷的气体同样很多。

还有那个强到诡异的分析能力。

蝙蝠电脑的屏幕一个个亮起将Tony进入哥谭以来所有的行踪一帧帧播放出来，它甚至不需要跟分析物有任何接触，就可以扫描出其成分，Stark的科技显然比他最开始预期的要更加强大。

他看着屏幕里的Tony完美避开了所有Walter的打手和拥挤的人群——除了那个装可怜的女孩儿，仿佛闲庭散步一般一路畅通无阻地进了Walter的酒吧。

再加一条，热感应。

好极了。蝙蝠侠想，他现在甚至怀疑哥谭的上空正有一个属于S.I的卫星正时刻关注着这个大胆的富翁。

*

“怕什么”，Tony老神在在地坐在自己的大床上，他当然不会鲁莽到住在Walter准备的酒店里，所以完事之后，Bruce将他送回来早已准备好的Wayne名下的酒店，这有些奇怪，通常来说情况应该是反过来的——他才是送人的那个。而面对亲爱的Jarvis不甚乐观的分析，Tony显得十分看得开：“我头上正有个卫星随时准备支援呢，我相信你的准头Jarvis。”

“假如您还记得，”Jarvis说，“卫星只是个威慑，在我们的所有的方案里，即使是最乐观的那一个，它也只能降下一发炮弹，而在那之后，你就得面临它因滥用而被Ross回收——您知道他一直想要抓住您的小辫子，并且您再无支援的问题。”

“有一发就已经足够了，”Tony心满意足地趴到床上，“他真的太棒了，这时候我又觉得一发根本不够了。”

“我想睡他。”片刻之后，Tony说。

“打断一下，您已经睡过他了。”

“我还想睡他。”Tony坚定地说，并开始制定计划。

“太棒了，我的主人显然已经忘了他的小命并不是握在Wayne手上。”Jarvis说。

“我有钱，记得吗？”Tony装作没有听到AI的嘲讽，气势恢宏地指点江山：“再给我调一个卫星过来。”

这当然只是个玩笑，却足以令AI明白他的主人现在正处于迫切想要和Wayne再来一发或者很多发的状态。

好的AI会在他的主人兴奋到失去理智时保持清醒。Jarvis想，然后说：“我更希望您记得Bruce Wayne是蝙蝠侠的人。”

*

第二天Walter依照约定来带Tony去他的仓库。

路上Walter向他介绍了哥谭的著名建筑和习俗传统，Wayne集团和它的家族史，阿卡姆和里面的疯子们，还有总是和Tony交替出现在杂志封面的哥谭宝贝。

就好像他们一个是来旅游的普通外地人，一个是热情的本地向导，一切看起来和谐极了。

“哥谭确实是一个历史悠久的城市。”Tony说。

“那是当然的，相比起来纽约可太年轻了。”Walter兴味盎然地接道。

“越是古老的存在越容易产生各种奇妙的传说，一直以来我都对美国以外的那些神明与怪物的传说心生向往，当然了，我更想用科学来证明它们的真实性。”Tony意有所指地说。而Walter已经明白了他的意思，他的脸色有那么一瞬间拉了下来，但紧接着又挂起那种令人十分不舒服的假笑：“可以理解，Mr.stark来哥谭的第一天就有那种遭遇，当然会对哥谭的城市传说抱有疑问。”

“我想我有权利了解一下我的‘救命恩人’”Tony用Walter听起来讽刺意味十足的语气说。

于是这狡诈的男人压低了声音，用只有两个人能听见的音量说：“一个披着蝙蝠皮的小丑，卖力地在晚上表演他的话剧……所有人都在等着他摔倒的那一天，哥谭的鬣狗们正嗅着他身上的血腥味呢。”


	5. Chapter 5

五、

相比哥谭大多数行事癫狂高调的疯子和明目张胆的罪犯，Walter不是最凶狠的，也不是最难以捉摸的，他甚至不是隐藏最深的，但他却是最难清除干净的。

他的手下都是些三教九流的小混混，更多的只是些无业游民，只要你没有那么遵纪守法，偶尔干过一次两次小偷小摸，都可以在他的地盘上得到些许庇护。而哥谭，最不缺少的就是这类人。

蝙蝠侠曾不止一次想要禁止这种纵容犯罪的制度，然而Walter不抢劫不杀人，不贩毒不走私，他总是踩在法律的底线上，却没有一次过界。

表面上看来他仿佛只是个同情心过剩的老好人，为那些不小心犯下错的人买单，甚至他的行为还得到过市政厅的表扬，为他慷慨无私的奉献。但那些被他“帮助”过和想要被他“帮助”的人，渐渐聚集在一起，他们互相知道对方曾经犯过错，并且他们的错轻易被原谅，他们发现原来大多数人都曾是，或者仍然是“罪犯”。一股几乎占据了哥谭大部分“有罪”居民的势力形成了。

他已经有足够的基础将哥谭明面上的官员们来一次大换血，所欠缺的仅仅是能够震慑所有人的武力。

于是蝙蝠侠看见他和stark企业中某个人来往渐渐密切，直到半个月前他们又突然断了联系。

他原本以为是Stan在Tony的示意下与Walter进行交接，现在看来显然是Stan自作主张。

于是他重新制定计划，亲自接触了Tony stark以判断他在其中所扮演的角色。被揭穿Bruce Wayne的身份虽然不在计划之内，但收获仍然比想象中更大，也给他带来了一些便捷。

蝙蝠侠不在白天出没，Brucie宝贝却没有这个烦恼。他包下了一艘游轮，赶在Tony和Walter之前抵达了秘密仓库附近的水域，这不是什么难事，蝙蝠侠没有直接捣毁它也只是为了抓住它主人更多的小辫子。

*

仓库位置不算偏僻，Tony看到不少人在附近来来往往，大部分是码头的搬运工，还有少量管理员。这里到处都是堆放得乱七八糟的集装箱，工人操作者吊车将货物丢进集装箱，再将集装箱放到船上，它们在这里待不了太长时间就会被运往世界各地。

Walter带着Tony来到一个普普通通的集装箱门口，它没什么特别的，一样有几个工人在将货物搬运进去，唯一可疑的是他们对Tony一行人视而不见。

“我看不出它有什么不同。”Tony说，JARVIS开始对它进行扫描。

“如果您能够一眼看出它的不同，恐怕今天您就不能在这里看到它了。”Walter说，带着点不易察觉的志得意满，显然他对自己的隐藏能力很有自信。

“我听说在哥谭，蝙蝠侠知道一切。”Tony不置可否，JARVIS将那个庞大的地下空间投影到墨镜上。

“总有些他无法知道的事，”Walter厌烦地说，“否则您要怎么解释我还站在这儿跟您做交易。”

“我相信你是对的。”Tony诚恳地说，万能的AI讲结论告诉他——这里并不是全部。

“那么来吧，”Walter这下是真的志得意满了，“让我带你看看我的地下王国。”

Wayne企业曾投入大量时间和金钱去实现在海底建立一条隧道的想法，虽然这个目标尚未实现，却也说明了哥谭人民并非对附近海底一无所知，但同样可以肯定他们绝对不会知道在这个小小的码头下面有这样一块空间早已被人为挖掘成了藏污纳垢的重要场所。

可笑的是总有人将科技投入到怎样造成更大的破坏而不是造福民众身上。

这是Tony走进Walter口中的“地下王国”时唯一的想法。

大量的工人沉默的做着自己的事情，对于他们的到来没有丝毫关注，就像地面上那几个人一样，他们完全丧失了对外界的反应，除了工作再也没有任何事情能够引起他们的注意。而这种非同寻常的驯化所带来的就是Tony现在看到的这个地下堡垒。

JARVIS没有再将扫描到的完整画面投影在墨镜上，而是选择将这块空间所有武装人员重点标红，于是Tony得以在墨镜上看见密密麻麻一片红点。

“sir，我十分不建议您继续跟他走下去。”JARVIS说。

“嗯哼。”Tony发出轻微的鼻音用作回应。

他还记得一路走来路过的贫民区和衣不蔽体的众多民众，那是一群连稍微正经点的黑帮都不愿意去招惹的行尸走肉，他们一无所有只剩一条贱命，随时可能因为一些微不足道的原因甚至没有任何原因的和人拼命，他们是被世界遗弃的人，只能缩在阴暗的下水道里苟延残喘。

这座城市从根子里就烂透了，而现在居然还有大量的寄生虫觉得她死得不够快。

这里显然不是什么“仓库”，而是Walter的老巢。

紧接着Tony意识到这个狡猾的哥谭人将他带到这里显然不是为了让他将“玩具们”带走，他想要以stark为人质向S.I提出更多的军火支持。

但是如果他想这么简单的就抓住一个stark就太小看他啦。先不说他自己本身具有的筹码，单是以Bruce昨晚的表现，他可不相信蝙蝠侠会不知道这里的情况。

“这可真令人惊讶，”Tony说，“建成这里想必花费了不少精力。”

“能够得到您的赞誉实在令人荣幸，”Walter已经不再掩饰自己的自负了，“这其实费不了太大劲儿，毕竟消耗最大的资源实际上是免费的。”

Tony知道他说的是什么，来哥谭之前他就已经从各种渠道了解过这里，但是数以百计的人陆陆续续人间蒸发而没有引起任何注意，即使在哥谭也太过了。

“或许你真的能够瞒过他。”Tony半真半假地说。

“没错，但是他要关心的‘大事’可真多，这种人口失踪的小事没必要劳烦他，不是吗？”Walter嘲讽道，“还有很多哥谭人觉得他是他们的守护者呢，真该让他们看看他的真面目。那个伟大的英雄可没功夫管小人物的死活。”

Tony耸了耸肩，他对这些紧身衣爱好者什么的没太大兴趣，但是蝙蝠侠可能和Bruce有关，他还想再跟那个甜心来一发呢。

他们穿过几条走廊，又搭乘电梯向下行进了几层，JARVIS初步估计这里大概在地下百米，而他们的侧上方就是哥谭湾，假如这里不慎塌方，他们将直接被海水淹没。

也就是说他的卫星没用啦。Tony遗憾地想。

Walter突然向前跨出两步，转过身子向Tony张开双手，高声道：“来吧，stark，欢迎来到我的军火库。”

随着他的话语声落，走廊两侧的墙壁伴随着机关运作的声音向两边滑去，渐渐露出了这个哥谭人最尖锐的獠牙。

Tony面不改色地站在原地，目光在这些武器上一一扫过，当看到Hammer工业的标志时露出不满的神色。

“不敢相信，”他说，“你居然把我的作品和Hammer放在一起。”

*

在他们头顶，一只蝙蝠蛰伏着。


	6. Chapter 6

六、

他们花了三个小时检查了所有的武器，然后Walter把Tony带到最底层的客房。

Tony粗略打量了一下，摄像头放的光明正大，看起来并不担心被客人发现，或者双方都心知肚明，会被带到这个房间的可从来都不是什么“客人”。

就像Tony猜测的那样，一个握在手里的stark显然更加值钱，Walter打算用Tony和S.I做交易了。

但是Tony并不担心，如果Walter想拥有足以颠覆哥谭政权的武力，那么他能够选择的合作者就不多，他会认识到一个自愿提供帮助的stark才是他真正需要的。

“看起来Walter没有和平解决这件事的想法。”

“what the fuck！”Tony受惊地从床上蹦起来，像只惊吓的兔子。Bruce为自己的想象感到满意，并决定将之作为今晚最佳笑料。

“你走路没声音的吗！”看清身后的影子后，Tony质问道。

蝙蝠侠不知何时出现在角落里，或许他一直在，只是Tony没有发现。他下意识地看向墙上的摄像头，它还在运行，但是Tony不认为蝙蝠侠会这样毫无准备地出现在镜头前。

“我带了干扰器。”蝙蝠侠难得解释一遍。

Tony在他们的对话的时间里冷静下来，开始思考蝙蝠侠出现的原因。他注意到JARVIS一直没有出声，即使蝙蝠侠能骗过Tony的眼睛也不可能骗过AI，也就是说那个干扰器不仅仅只针对摄像头。

蝙蝠侠出现在这里，Walter的老巢，他早就知道这个地方了但是他一直没有处理，为什么？有什么是他还没有掌握的？他为什么要向Tony表明他出现在这了？

“你不打算救我出去吗？”Tony重新坐回床上，翘起一只腿调侃，“不打算救救我这个可怜的受害者吗，英雄？”

因为Tony来了哥谭，Tony为那批军【】火而来，Walter与Obie的交易而来，这笔交易极其隐秘，连Tony都是在Obie的主动坦白下才发现了这件事，蝙蝠侠即使知道Walter从stark企业购入了些武器，却无法更详细了解那其中都有什么，更不可能知道他们的交易量。

“如果那是你想要的，”蝙蝠侠回复。他依然待在那个角落，几乎全身隐没在黑暗中，只有两点森然白光昭示着那里却有人在，Tony有些理解哥谭人为何对这个恐怖传说闻之色变了。“我现在就可以把你安然送回纽约。”

“当然不。”Tony几乎笑出来，为蝙蝠侠对他的了解，但同时又忍不住猜测是不是Bruce对他说了什么，“stark从来不会临阵脱逃。”

他需要Tony的帮助，他需要Walter犯罪的证据，私自售卖军【】火意图发动政bian不管在哪个国家或城市都不是一项简单的罪名，即使是作为犯罪之都的哥谭也足以令这个假惺惺的“慈善家”在监狱里蹲到天荒地老。

“不过，”他话锋一转，“stark也从不做亏本的生意。”

“你能付出什么？”

但是他不想把Tony也牵连进来，所以他需要Tony配合他的行动，把Tony从共犯变为受害者，变成一个内应。

“你可以提出来。”蝙蝠侠说。

“我要一个和Bruce单独见面的机会。”Tony心满意足，“实际上你知道如果我想见Bruce的话根本不需要通过你，所以你赚大了。”

“可以。”蝙蝠侠考虑了一下就同意了，这个时期Wayne和stark的见面更是一件极妙的筹码，和Walter合作的stark以及和Wayne关系很好的stark，两者想加的分量足以令Walter铤而走险了。

一切顺利地超乎想象，蝙蝠侠离开后Tony重新连线了JARVIS，管家先生对自己没能帮助到主人有些自责，但同时他也发现了一件有趣的事情。

“sir，两分钟前Mr.蝙蝠侠的干扰器失效了一瞬间，”JARVIS汇报，“那片刻的漏洞不足以令我连线上您，但是我发现Mr.Walter手下有人让监控重新工作了0.03秒。”

“有影响吗？”Tony问。

“他已经把画面删除了。”JARVIS说。

也就是说Walter的手下和他并不是一条心，Tony摸了摸下巴，命令JARVIS找出这个人。

唯一遗憾的是没能看出蝙蝠侠的身份。Tony叹了口气，对这个情敌有点不知从何下手。

*

Walter没让Tony等太久，他在第二天清晨敲响了房门。

哥谭实在是座奇怪的城市，她有着全美最深厚的底蕴，却滋生了全美最深沉的罪恶，在这罪恶里却有人近乎偏执的遵循着古老的礼仪。

Tony知道他并不是过来耀武扬威，仅仅只是出于对客人的礼貌，瞧啊，这时候他又想起Tony是他的客人了。不过这也给了Tony说服他的机会。

他邀请Tony用餐。

多奇妙的一件事。

餐厅距离Tony的房间有一段距离，路上Walter照常向Tony介绍哥谭的各种风俗人情，夹杂几句对蝙蝠侠的诅咒，就仿佛Tony不是他的囚犯，而他们走在哥谭阳光下明媚的街道上。

“蝙蝠侠，蝙蝠侠，”Walter几乎咬牙切齿，或许是因为Tony已经是他的阶下囚，他没再掩饰他对蝙蝠侠的执念，“那些该死的哥谭警察太没用了，他们能做的仅仅是抓住街上的一个小毛贼，他们抓不住强盗，抓不住杀人凶手，也抓不住任何一个哥谭‘名人’，他们到底有什么用呢？”

“很抱歉打断你的深情告白，”Tony很不给面子的说，双手交叉比了个暂停，“但是我不想听你对哥谭政府的不满，我对它们不感兴趣。”

“我很抱歉Mr,stark，”Walter温和地说，“但是遗憾地是您只能听我这个中年人在这里抱怨啦。”

他们现在坐在餐厅，餐桌长度足有五米，而他们分别坐在两端，周围一个人都没有，气氛和谐的诡异。

“但是蝙蝠侠出现了，他实在出现的不是时候，”Walter继续说，“这座城市已经没救了，所有人都想毁了她，因为她先毁了他们。蝙蝠侠出现了，阻止他们毁掉她。他为什么要在这时候出现？在所有人想要解脱的时候，他出现了告诉人们，别做梦了，你们活该在这座地狱里受苦，谁也别想出去。”

他发出一声冷嘲。

“如果你的目的是让我跟你合作毁掉她，”Tony难以忍受一个中年男人的絮叨，“恭喜你做到了，我同意了，听明白了吗？我同意跟你合作了。”

Walter用怀疑的眼神盯着他。

“真是令人伤心亲爱的Brian，”Tony叫着Walter的名字，“当然不是真的因为这个原因。”

“相信你也有过怀疑，”他在桌子上写了个‘W’，“对于蝙蝠侠和Brucie的关系。”

“确实。”Walter又变回了那个精明的商人，“Wayne作为哥谭最高科技的代表，的确有可能对蝙蝠提供一些帮助。”

“况且，”他眯起眼睛，“恰巧我的手下有人对电子产品十分精通，他查过哥谭所有监控摄像头，没有一个曾经拍到过蝙蝠侠，而就我所知，哥谭的监控都是Wayne科技。”

“所以Brucie是我的，”Tony伸出右手，“而蝙蝠侠是你的。”


	7. Chapter 7

”我说过想要见到brucie很简单，”Walter暂时相信了Tony的说辞，男人总是很难抗拒美色的诱惑，“明天晚上Wayne庄园会有一场晚会，为了给检察官Harvey dent拉票，Wayne很有名望，这么做会让很多人选择dent，而brucie必定会出席。”

　　“那就麻烦你了，”Tony站起来，表示自己要回房间了，“我不方便暴露自己在哥谭，想必你有很多办法把我弄进会场。”

　　“希望您像那些人吹捧的一样魅力无限。”Walter说，分不清是真心还是嘲讽，不过无所谓，也只不过是互相利用的关系。

　　————————

　　Tony以一位黑帮老大的身份进了晚会，当然，明面上他依然是一位商人。

　　这个身份属于Walter手下一个不经常露面的家伙，名气很大，很多人听过，却很少有人见过，他在哥谭有不少皮包公司，方便维持日常活动。

　　Tony对此很满意，他只需要本色发挥就能将这个身份驾驭得完美，这方面来说Walter还是很贴心的，stark从来不是委屈自己扮演别人的人。

　　他的脸上被涂上了一层伪装，这有些神奇，Tony知道有些特工会用一些高科技的仿生面具做伪装，跟那个类似，有效期不长，却十分灵活。

　　他到的时候Bruce Wayne还没有出现，Dent在台上激情演讲，台下的名流显贵很给面子的啪啪鼓掌，很难说他们是被市长预备役描述的美好未来打动了还是碍于Wayne的权势，或者两者都有。

　　不过Tony得承认Dent确实有些令人信服的资本，他站在台上的样子看上去真挚而富有感染力，假如他能做到他所说的那样，哥谭说不定真的会有所改变。

　　Tony熟练地跟几个搭讪的商人聊了几句，然后发现他们都不是什么正经商人，可能哥谭所有的生意人都要沾点黑色，只是不知道Wayne是不是也是如此。

　　他又想到brucie跟蝙蝠侠好像有合作，他还为蝙蝠侠提供情报，这样看来似乎Wayne才是哥谭“涉黑”最多的家族。

　　Dent的演讲结束了，刚刚鼓掌的人没有发表什么看法，检察官整理了下衣领，然后微笑看着侧门。

　　Wayne很快从敞开的门扉走出来，他看起来光鲜亮丽，一下成为众人瞩目的焦点。Dent第一个迎了上去，他们给了对方一个拥抱，在所有人面前展示了一下双方亲密的关系。接着Wayne按部就班地向参加晚会的所有人致辞。

　　Wayne退场得比Tony想象中快很多，虽然Tony也是那种在舞会中途丢下客人离场的家伙。

　　他很快跟上去，远远吊在后面，Jarvis会保证他不至于更丢并甩掉Walter派来监视他的人。

　　——

　　Bruce在有人跟上来的时候就发现了，对方很谨慎，两人相距极远，是Bruce Wayne绝对无法发现的距离，于是Bruce装作什么都不知道的样子——这很简单，他的生活中有一部分都在装作自己什么都不知道——向着卧室走去。

　　他在路上遇到了一位粽发美人，于是停下来和对方调笑了几句，最后慷慨地邀请对方在庄园过夜。这位美丽的记者小姐十分心动但还是拒绝了，为了明天的头条，她必须尽可能多的和检察官搭话，然后连夜赶稿。本来套话brucie应该是最快捷的方式，然而这个公子哥什么都不知道，问的多了就用那双迷茫的蓝眼睛看着她——那可真是令人心动——残存的理智提醒她该离开了。

　　brucie恋恋不舍地目送她离开，然后继续向卧室走去。

　　卧室房门关上的那一刻Tony从背后捂住他的嘴巴。

　　Bruce惊恐地睁大眼，口中发出呜呜的声音，同时抓住Tony的手臂想要掰开他，可惜与他健美的体格完全不相符的是他的力气甚至不如偶尔会和happy进行格斗训练的Tony。

　　假如不是Tony已经知道了一部分真相，恐怕真的要被他骗过去了。

　　“嘘——嘘——”Tony小声威胁道，“我不想被别人发现，所以安静地闭上嘴，OK？”

　　Bruce瞪大眼睛，那张漂亮的脸蛋上满满的惊恐，他看起来真的吓坏了。Tony放开他，Bruce立刻大声叫喊：“Alfred！Alfred！”

　　Tony再次堵住他的嘴巴，恶狠狠地说：“我简直不敢相信，你看上去明明会很听话，嗯？你只有一次机会，懂吗？看看我这张脸，你认识我，所以闭嘴。”

　　 这个草包美人脑子里为数不多的识时务终于占据了上风，在Tony松开手后没在给他找麻烦。

　　稍稍冷静后，Bruce小声说：“先生？你为什么会在这里？”

　　他果然知道Tony现在的身份。

　　“我来看看我们的美人，”Tony挑起他的下巴，暧昧地说：“我猜你还不知道，你已经被我的Boss送给另外一个人了。”

　　“抱歉？”Bruce不太明白地说：“你的Boss是谁？为什么我会被送给别人？”

　　“当然，我不会这么残忍，”Tony在他嘴角落下一个亲吻，“只要你听我的，我可以从他手下保护你。”

　　Bruce露出无辜的表情，困惑地看着他：“我要怎么做？”

　　“只要你……”Tony带着恶意的笑容拉着天真小王子的领带，将他推倒在床上。

　　这出戏有些进行不下去了，Bruce的剧本显然和Tony的不太一样，他们保持这样的姿势很长一段时间之后，Bruce露出冷淡的表情：“你这张脸怎么回事？你和Walter合作了？”

　　“嗯哼，毕竟你也没有给我留下联系方式。”Tony耸耸肩，从Bruce身上起来在椅子上坐下。

　　“有需要的时候我会去找你，”Bruce没有被他的解释说服，“你的那个AI想联系我也不难。”

　　“被动等待不是我的风格，”Tony带了点懒洋洋的语气，“而且是你来找我还是那只大蝙蝠？”

　　“没有区别，”Bruce说，“是他还是我都是一样的。”

　　“哦？看来你们关系很好。”Tony有些不爽地说。

　　“我为他提供科技协助，他保障我的人身安全，”Bruce说，“我们都是哥谭人，哥谭人最清楚哥谭人想要什么，他比你可靠多了。”

　　“啧，”Tony发出不满的声音，“最后一个问题，你是什么时候发现我的？”

　　“在你跟上我的那一刻……接下来该我提问，”Bruce没给Tony继续发问的机会：“你和Walter合作了？为什么？”

　　“为了得到你……”见Bruce皱起眉，他举起手说，“别那么严肃，我是说真的，至少那个衣冠禽兽相信了。”

　　“第二个问题，我需要Walter藏匿武器的地点信息，你能拿到吗？”

　　“不好意思，这是一个问题吗？我觉得这是一个要求，”Tony吐槽，“但是当然，我可以，这也是我想要的。”

　　“接下来的事蝙蝠侠会解决，你可以回去了。”Bruce无情的下达了逐客令。

　　“等等等等，”Tony抓住他的胳膊，“我跟Walter打了包票会让你为我的魅力倾倒……你得配合我！”

　　Bruce：“……”

　　一个和Wayne关系好的stark比一个单独的stark更能令Walter铤而走险。Bruce想，答应了Tony的请求。

　　然后他们一起走出卧室，走进客厅，Bruce将Tony介绍给Dent，为了证明他们关系很好，Bruce甚至在Harvey不赞同Bruce和Tony交往时跟他吵了一架。

　　现在所有上流社会的八卦鬼都知道哥谭王子和黑帮大佬间感人肺腑的爱情故事了。

　　“草，”Tony说，没有理会Bruce因为他的脏话而投来的不满的表情，“我应该用我自己的帅气的脸蛋，这张脸太丑了，所有人都觉得是我高攀你。”

———  
Bruce扭了扭脖子，脱下衣服丢在地上，这是个坏习惯，但谁让他有个无所不能的管家呢。  
“master Bruce，你真是让我大开眼界。”管家先生说到就到，一边捡起地上的衣服，一边接过他的小少爷重新脱下的。  
“Alfred……”Bruce拉长了调子，听上去有点撒娇的语气。  
“所以我现在是有三位少爷了吗？一位花花公子brucie宝贝 ，一位有点聪明的Bruce Wayne，还有一位暗夜怪客。”  
“Alfred……”这次Bruce的语气变得有点无奈了。


	8. Chapter 8

“Jarvis？”Tony回到自己的住处，现在他终于没再住在Walter的小屋里了，拜Bruce Wayne的看重所赐，他终于拥有了自己的独立房间，这意味着他确实得到了那个狡猾的黑心商人的一点点信任。

 

　　“Wayne庄园下方有一个巨大的空间，而庄园里有几个入口通往那里，sir，”Jarvis回答，“它屏蔽了我的扫描，我无法看见里面是什么。”

 

　　“无所谓，”Tony说，“我只是想确认Bruce和蝙蝠侠的关系，现在看来他们比我想象的更加亲密。”

 

　　“需要更深入的调查吗？”

 

　　“不必了，”Tony褪下脸上的面具，揉了揉自己的脸蛋，“我觉得现在才能真正呼吸了。”他喃喃道。

 

　　浴室里有一面大镜子，这非常符合Tony的心意，他小心的抚摸自己的胡子，让它们因面具而翘起的地方服帖下去：“该死的Walter，如果Bruce嫌弃我了都是他的错。”

 

　　“恕我直言，是您同意使用这张脸的。”

 

　　“两回事，Jarvis，”Tony欣赏着自己完美的小胡子，“这不妨碍我讨厌他。”

 

　　Jarvis默然，片刻之后AI道：“提前得知蝙蝠侠的身份对我们接下来的行动有利，虽然查到他的身份并不容易，但总有些线索是无法抹除的，建议找出他的真实身份。”

 

　　“我说不必，Jarvis，停止你的行为，”Tony说：“蝙蝠侠是属于哥谭的，只有哥谭知道他是谁，我们只是一些过客，对主人家长出来了特殊花朵刨根问底可不是绅士的行为。”

 

　　——

 

　　接下来的一周Tony不断用他的新身份和Bruce接触，让Walter对他已经拿下Brucie宝贝深信不疑，这进度有些慢了，Tony已经快要厌烦跟中年危机老狐狸虚与委蛇。蝙蝠侠依然神出鬼没，这段时间以来Tony不断听说Walter的其他地盘被蝙蝠侠一锅端，虽然都没有伤筋动骨，却着实令人烦躁。

 

　　Walter不常在他的秘密基地，幸好Jarvis已经查出他的其他藏身之处，他最大的失误是不该让Tony把AI带进基地，那让这个世界上最强大的人工智能几乎拿到了所有关于哥谭地下势力的资料——仅限Walter所知的。

 

　　Tony现在坐在距离Wayne集团不到一公里的一家汉堡店——和Bruce一起。

 

　　哥谭王子手执刀叉，眉头紧皱，警惕地盯着面前的汉堡。

 

　　“别这么严肃Bruce，”Tony咬了一口外带的甜甜圈，无视了汉堡店老板不满的目光，“我发誓对面那家书店就是他的一个武器藏匿点。”

 

　　Bruce迟疑着，犹豫着，踯躅着，终于慢慢用叉子按住那个汉堡——这有点不容易，汉堡夹层的沙拉总是滑腻腻地令两片面包分开，然后小心的用刀子切下一下块。

 

　　Tony难以理解：“拜托了Brucie，有谁是这样吃汉堡的？汉堡——”他举起自己面前的那个，“就是要这样大口的咬上去，然后沾一胡子的沙拉。”

 

　　“我不认同，”Bruce没能将面包和牛肉块一起切下来，有点生气地放下刀叉，“人类发明刀叉就是为了让手上不必沾满油污，怎么会有用刀叉无法解决的食物。”

 

　　”我的小王子，”Tony脸上泛起奇怪的笑意，“我开始明白为什么哥谭人总是被你蒙骗了，假如不是第一次见面是那样的情况，我几乎要相信你真的是个不知人间疾苦的小王子了。”

 

　　“有什么区别吗？”Bruce看上去要放弃进食了，“Brucie也是我，他是所有人希望看到那个Wayne，我究竟是什么样的跟他们有什么关系吗？”

 

　　“当然没有，”Tony露出只有他们这种人才理解的笑容，“敬无知的愚民。”他举了举手中的可乐。

 

　　人们总是看见他们愿意看见的，听见他们愿意听见的，亿万富翁们的努力显然没有他们的肮脏隐私博人眼球，就好像知道他们的阴暗面就能满足自己高人一等的道德需求似的。

 

　　“你该听听Walter对蝙蝠的看法。”Tony说，“那挺有趣的，我是说他总是在我耳边念叨蝙蝠，你知道，我并不想听这些，可他总是在说，那可真是令人——烦躁。”

 

　　“我也不想听这些，”Bruce说，“哥谭人是怎么看蝙蝠的，好像很多人都在好奇这个问题，我的意思是，哥谭外面的那些人。”

 

　　“哦，”Tony说，“我觉得你在暗示我，是我的错觉吗？”

 

　　Bruce看着他。

 

　　“行吧，”Tony说，“被你发现了，我确实挺好奇的，其实我更好奇的是，你是怎么看待蝙蝠的？”

 

　　“你认为我们的关系已经深入到我会对你说实话的地步了吗？Tony，这可不像你，”Bruce说，“你看起来不像是那种会轻易相信别人的说辞的人。”

 

　　“瞧瞧这话是谁说的，”Tony敲了敲桌子，“我面前的这个人在第一次见面的时候就拉我上床，现在他又说我们的关系不够‘深入’。”

 

　　Bruce看着他，他的蓝眼睛是最令Tony心动的样子，带着朦胧的神秘，Tony喜欢神秘，也喜欢未知，更喜欢解开他们的过程。

 

　　“我不介意更加‘深入’一点。”Tony说。

 

　　“蝙蝠侠。”Bruce思考着，Tony看得出来，这个问题他不止一次思考过，蝙蝠侠究竟是什么？他给哥谭带来的影响是好的还是坏的？作为Wayne的Bruce不可能不去考虑。哥谭对Wayne不仅仅是一座城市那么简单，还是家族数百年来不可推卸的责任，流于家族的骨血，是灵魂的归属。

 

　　“蝙蝠侠不该存在，”Bruce说，“它不该在哥谭，但是哥谭需要它。”

 

　　“哦，”Tony说，“怎么说呢，意料之外。”

 

　　“意料之中又是什么样的？”Bruce被很多人问过这个问题，大多是记者，一般来说他会表达一下对蝙蝠侠的不满，然后为Wayne集团的新产品打个广告，再和女记者约个会，一个流程走下来差不多足够他摆脱那些他不想应付的人了。但Tony不是记者，那些敷衍民众的官方说辞对他不起作用，他得抛出点有意义的饵。

 

　　“比如说关于蝙蝠侠在床上的性感火辣和他那些有趣的小道具。”

 

　　“……你是想问我是不是在赞助他吗？”

 

　　“其实我也不是那么想知道。”Tony眨了眨眼睛。

 

　　有点棘手。Tony和Bruce以前面对的那些人都不一样，他不看重Wayne的财富，不在乎Wayne的权势，不忌惮蝙蝠侠的威慑，他和哥谭毫无牵连，来的时候两手空空，走的时候也无牵无挂，甚至连搅进哥谭这一滩污泥里也仅仅是为了天才的自尊心，他随时可以抽身离开。

 

　　“我猜Walter会从那个书店出来。”Bruce说。

 

　　“这是一个赌吗？那我可要占点便宜了，这可是我选择的地点。”Tony配合地转移了话题。“但是我觉得这个赌的结果太明显了，他肯定会从书店里出来，不如我们来赌一赌他看到我们之后会不会过来。”

 

　　“赌约成立。”Bruce没有说他的赌注是什么，Tony也不在乎，有时候什么都不说就代表着“任何条件”。

 

　　Walter没让他们等太久，在Tony喝完他的可乐的时候，他从书店里出来了。然后他很快发现了坐在对面的Tony（现在用的是他手下的脸）和Bruce，接着他对手下耳语几句，向着汉堡店走来。

 

　　“看来是我赢了。”Tony翘起嘴角，已经开始考虑提出什么条件。

 

　　“那可不一定。”Bruce说着站起来，他身材高大，当他站起来的时候Tony能明显感觉到这种压迫感，他弯下腰，手指捏着Tony的下巴吻了上去。

 

　　送上门的好处不要白不要。Tony立刻回吻过去，Bruce技术确实高超，Tony已经很久没有这种棋逢对手的感觉了，大多数人在被他吻住的时候就已经腿软得站不起来了。

 

　　他眼角余光看见Walter停下了脚步，看样子是不想打扰他们的热吻，但是管他呢，谁还有空去理会那个见鬼的赌约。


	9. Chapter 9

Walter有一个计划。

 

　　实际上他总是有许多计划，他喜欢所有事情按照他的安排一步一步有条不紊进行下去。现在这个计划是他在另一个大计划中必不可少的一个环节——蝙蝠侠捕捉计划。

 

　　所以人都知道——好吧，实际上也不是所有人，大部分哥谭人依然认为蝙蝠侠是个都市传说，他们在进行自己犯罪行动时并不会把“蝙蝠侠插手”计算在内，这保证了他们的行动百分百的失败率。但是Walter不一样，在他启动他的大计划的那一刻，他就感受到了蝙蝠侠的打压。

 

　　那阻力几乎可以说是无所不在的，当他命令那些收到他操控的三流打手混入游行队伍煽动情绪的时候，他们悄无声息的消失了；当他暗示被他支持的那些富豪商人们调控市场的时候，他们因为各种莫名的原因进了牢子。幸好Walter早把列入蝙蝠侠必杀名单了，这些阻力都成了他抓住蝙蝠侠的线索。

 

　　而最妙的是他现在有了Tony Stark的帮助，Stark拿下了Wayne而Wayne可以联系蝙蝠侠。

 

　　接下里的行动还需要明说吗？

 

　　不得不说和Stark的合作确实超乎想象得好，这个亿万富翁不愧他天才之名，花了一个晚上的时间亲手设计了捕捉蝙蝠侠的陷阱，而它的实际作用也确实棒极了。

 

　　蝙蝠侠想知道他所有的武器仓库。这是Stark从Wayne身上得到的情报。

 

　　那可太简单了，Walter的武器仓库遍布哥谭，用其中一个作诱饵来抓住蝙蝠侠绝对物超所值。

 

　　现在这只蝙蝠被锁链和镣铐牢牢地绑在地上，坚固的牢笼囚困着他，像只供人玩赏的金丝雀。

 

　　这是整个哥谭都在期待着的盛况。

 

　　“所以你现在要看看他的真面目吗？”Tony坐在Walter身边，现在他完全得到他的信任了，无法想象他在一周之前还只是个阶下囚。

 

　　“真面目？不！”Walter大声说，激动令他颧骨都泛起红晕 ，“我要的是蝙蝠侠！”

 

　　“面具下面的人？那不重要！”他喘了口气，亢奋的情绪令他有些词不达意，“没有哪个哥谭人会在意，亲爱的Tony，没人在意，他们想要的只是蝙蝠，只是它——”

 

　　“看啊——”他向Tony展示着蝙蝠，“这就是它——”

 

　　“好吧，”Tony说，“但是追求真相是我的本能，我实在是太好奇是怎么样的人才会让Bruce如此信任，作为朋友，我能够在你离开之后看看他是谁吗？——我保证不会告诉任何人。”

 

　　“建议您不要这么做，sir。”Jarvis突然说道，AI一成不变的语气中带着一丝微妙。

 

　　“虽然我觉得那毫无意义但是当然可以，我的朋友，”Walter十分大方地说，他对朋友确实足够豪爽了，“我承诺这将是只有你一个人知道的秘密。”

 

　　“友谊万岁，”Tony有点意外，“希望他的长相不会令人失望，毕竟他看上去有一个非常火辣的身材。”

 

　　“对自己有点信心吧Tony，”Walter亲昵地叫着他的朋友，“相信Bruce Wayne已经为你神魂颠倒。”

 

　　“蝙蝠侠的面具下是Bruce Wayne，sir。”

 

　　“唯独这点我坚信不疑——What the——我是说Walter，介意告诉我你打算怎么处置他吗？”很难形容那一刻是什么感觉，Tony引以为傲的大脑空白了几秒，嘴巴终于有了一次超过脑子的机会，凭借惊人的自制力，他硬生生压住了自己后半段脏话，胡乱找了个借口。

 

　　“哦当然，”Walter没有注意到Tony的不自然，十分耐心的解释，“我会举行一个展会，他会是唯一的展品，我要让全哥谭的人都知道蝙蝠现在是我的战利品，然后我会将他的生命永久地定格在那一刻，将他放进我最安全最隐秘的保险库，只有我才能欣赏他的美丽。”

 

　　“那真是个好主意。”Tony干巴巴的说，眼神瞟向蝙蝠侠——Bruce，他依然趴伏在地上，没有任何挣扎的迹象，弱小而可怜，仿佛没有听到Walter的臆想。

 

　　“我扫描了蝙蝠侠的身体数据，sir，您刚刚说过想知道蝙蝠侠是谁，所以我正准备匹配与他相符的身份，结果您已经知道了。”

 

　　操。Tony想，真他妈的见鬼了。

 

　　他的嘴巴依然和Walter进行友好的交谈，他们已经开始商议接下来的合作计划了。

 

　　但是他的脑子却在疯狂尖叫，他有没有在Bruce面前吐槽过蝙蝠侠中二或者怪咖？有没有质疑过蝙蝠侠的品味？有没有嘲讽过蝙蝠侠的行事风格？

 

　　没有。脑子告诉他。Tony心里松了口气。

 

　　但是他现在正和蝙蝠侠要对付的坏蛋亲密合作呐。

 

　　操。Tony想。

 

　　而现在蝙蝠侠落到这个他要对付的坏蛋手里是因为Tony帮他设了个局，用欺骗Bruce的方式。

 

　　不，Tony想，我还不知道Bruce是蝙蝠侠呢，我还能补救这一切。

 

　　“你说的很有道理，”Tony露出一个笑容，没人会知道这个笑容里藏了什么，“知道他的真面目确实没有太大意义，反正他很快就会永远消失在Bruce眼前了。”

 

　　“现在可以把他带下去了吗？我们接来下要说的事情有这只蝙蝠旁听实在令人扫兴。”

 

　　Walter答应了Tony这个小小的要求，他对待朋友总是不错的，当然也可能是他需要军火商给他更多的好处。

 

　　Tony看着Walter的手下们抬起那个大笼子，从他身边经过的时候他和蝙蝠对视了一眼——意味深长的一眼。

 

　　操，他知道。

 

他当然应该知道，他可是蝙蝠侠，现在他还是Bruce Wayne，Tony的一切行为都在他眼皮子底下呢。

 

　　——

 

　　今天发生的一起有些刺激。

 

　　Tony指挥自己的身体跟着Walter出席了一些酒会，让很多人知道他们抓到了蝙蝠，这个消息以惊人的速度传遍了哥谭，可以想象展会当天会是多么震撼的场面。

 

　　今天之前Tony肯定会像哥谭大部分黑帮一样兴奋……操，他可真像个反派，那蝙蝠侠是什么？遇难的佐罗吗？

 

　　他实在是搞不懂Bruce为什么会是蝙蝠侠，做个快乐的亿万富翁不好吗？他们一样可以让自己的城市按照自己的想法去发展，一样可以资助帮扶更多的人。

 

　　他喜欢泳池派对，喜欢脱衣舞娘，喜欢一切浪荡公子该喜欢的东西，他可以大把地花钱因为那就是他的，可以选择做军火商还是慈善家或者两者皆是。

 

　　而不是穿着一身戏服像个耶稣他妈的基督一样把自己钉在十字架上。

 

　　操。

 

　　他今天说了几次脏话？

 

　　该死的Bruce。

 

　　他很久没有这种感觉了，他一向只顾着自己，他亲爱的秘书小姐已经不止一次为此让他与高跟鞋亲密接触，但是Tony依然我行我素，依然不会去记住自己的社保号和秘书小姐的生日。

 

　　但是亿万富翁不该都是这样的吗？

 

　　所以Bruce是个奇怪的亿万富翁，哥谭是个奇怪的城市。

 

　　可怕的是当他知道蝙蝠侠是Bruce，他的心脏开始以120码的速度在他的身体里跳起踢踏舞，就好像它刚刚才发现蝙蝠侠令人如此心动，Bruce如此迷人，要把他们相遇至今缺少的心跳一次性补齐了。

 

　　Tony从没发现自己是这么肤浅一个人。蝙蝠侠到底好在哪里？他阴沉又冷漠，救人的时候仿佛要杀人。他多疑又可怖，像个幽灵一样监视着所有人。他还整天带着面具，Tony甚至搞不清哪个才是真实的他又或者全都不是。

 

　　但是他身材超辣，脸蛋好看，眼睛漂亮，谈吐优雅，性格坚毅，他是个孤独的斗士，是个悲剧的殉道者……他现在想睡蝙蝠侠了。

 

　　他的心脏狠狠地践踏着理智，连带着他的脑子一起。

 

　　放弃抵抗承认你为他着迷吧。他们说。


	10. Chapter 10

十、

 

他现在需要找个机会把蝙蝠侠放了。  
这其实并不难，Walter没有禁止他接近蝙蝠侠，露出真面目的黑心商人大概认为靠着Tony的帮助才抓到蝙蝠，所以至少在这方面还值得信任。Tony考虑过被过河拆桥的可能性，但Walter显然认为活着的stark更有价值。

蝙蝠侠被关在Walter在哥谭其中一个基地的地下室里，他有很多这种基地，大多数明面上是个流浪汉救助站，打听出具体地点没有花费Tony太多功夫，将他认为朋友的叛逆者轻易地将关押蝙蝠的地点告诉了他，顺便还开玩笑地邀请Tony前去“看望”——这让Tony心里产生了一丢丢愧疚。

但谁让他是个罪犯呢，Tony可是个正经商人。

Tony耐心等到了晚上，夜晚比较方便行动，相信蝙蝠侠也是这么想的，属于Walter的大部分人手被派出去散播蝙蝠侠被抓的消息，显然现在哥谭的街道上不会太安稳。Tony整理好自己的衣服，大摇大摆地向着地下室走去。

感谢Walter的信任，基地里所剩不多的人员在见到Tony的一瞬间就恭恭敬敬地低头打招呼，想必是Walter特意交代过。

“sir，Mr.Walter在地下室。”一切顺利的超乎想象，只要乘坐电梯到达地下室，他就可以把蝙蝠放出来，幸运的话还可以直接来一发，可惜jarvis残忍地打断了他主人的美好畅想，将这个坏消息传进Tony的耳朵。

“他去地下室做什么？”Tony停下脚步，产生了一些不妙的想象。

“他在考虑艺术。”JARVIS说。

“……不好意思，”Tony怀疑自己听错了或者是JARVIS说错了，“你刚刚说的是艺术吗？”

“是的，sir，”JARVIS说，人类奇怪的行为没有对他产生任何影响，“他在摆弄蝙蝠侠的身体，让它呈现更美丽的姿态。”

“……我想那不叫艺术，”Tony实在难以理解Walter的想法，那听上去像是个变态的行为，他实在不希望一个看上去挺正常的反派其实是个变态的变态，“我需要地下室的监控。”

Walter按动机关，将束缚着蝙蝠侠双手的锁链向上拉起，让俘虏的身体被迫提起，直到双脚脱离地面。蝙蝠侠显然被注射了什么药物，身体软绵绵的随着锁链晃动，只能用脚尖勉强撑住身体不至于晃得太厉害。

这个姿势下蝙蝠的双腿绷得很直，由于无法长时间使力，大腿和小腿的肌肉不断绷紧放松，再绷紧，跟着呼吸的节拍起起伏伏。他看上去无助极了，呈现出任人宰割的姿态。

他双臂用力，尝试着将自己的身体提起来，锁链碰撞着响起叮叮当当的声音。平时他有无数种方法从这种简陋的束缚中脱离出来，但在药物的作用消失之前他的所有努力都是徒劳的。

Walter退后两步，绕着这个作品看了一会儿，将手掌放到蝙蝠侠胸口，然后他整个人都贴上去，脸颊泛起陶醉的红晕。

过了一会儿，他看上去对这个姿态不是特别满意了，很快从屋顶垂下的锁链中选取了一条扣在蝙蝠侠的右手手腕。他控制机关两条捆住骑士手腕的锁链向两边分开，在此期间不仅没有将他的展品放回地面，还将他提得更高了些。分开的双臂没有令蝙蝠侠感到轻松，被禁锢的手腕麻木毫无知觉，他甚至不能用脚尖让自己停止摇晃，他不喜欢这样，弱小又无力。

“咔嚓——”Walter撬开地板，从里面掏出两根两指的皮质绑带，绑带一边与地面上的环扣相连，另一边是扣死的项圈，鬼才知道为什么这个地下室有这么多奇怪的道具。他将两个项圈分别困在蝙蝠侠脚腕上，然后拉紧皮带，让蝙蝠呈大字型停在空中。

他可真像个被蜘蛛网捕捉的幻蛱蝶。

Tony扶了下墙。

“操，”他有些无法辨别心底涌出的感情是厌恶还是兴奋，“JARVIS？我们还有多久能到地下室。”

“不建议您现在过去，sir，”JARVIS完全不明白他主人的纠结，“现在跟Mr.Walter正面对上胜算只有1%。”

“不，JARVIS，你算错了一点，”Tony加快脚步，他不想让蝙蝠侠继续待在Walter手下哪怕一秒了，“Bruce是有准备的，他是故意被抓的，所以胜算是100%。”

以为自己是唯一观众的变态先生欣赏了一会儿他的又一力作，抱住蝙蝠侠的一条大腿上下摩挲了一会儿，像在抚摸一件精美的瓷器——也许确实如他所说，在他看来蝙蝠侠就是最完美的收藏，值得每一位收藏家的精心呵护。

可惜这个造型在展会当天有些难以实现——蝙蝠侠将被露天展示，他可没办法将锁链拴在天上。Walter再次控制机关，将蝙蝠侠从空中放下——期间他又在蝙蝠侠身体里注射了新的药物。恢复少许的力气顿时消失了，蝙蝠侠勉强摆正坐姿，让自己不至于在敌人面前太过狼狈。这间地下室大有可能是用来调教那些不听话的性工作者的，否则实在无法解释它无处不在的锁链和角落里尚未用上的道具。Walter从另一块地板抽出一根稍粗的链条，上面还带着锈迹和血迹，显然不像之前的锁链那么小儿科，他将这根链条绑在蝙蝠侠的腰侧。万能腰带已经不见了踪影，漆黑的锁链取代它成了禁锢蝙蝠侠的恶魔，这条锁链比其他的要紧的多，它完全发挥了自己作用，将可怜的囚徒牢牢的固定在地上。

Walter有太多奇妙的点子，通常被他用在那些下贱的男妓身上，将它们和蝙蝠侠联系在一起还是第一次，超乎想象的刺激。蝙蝠侠跪坐着，他看上去神志清醒，只是无法准确控制自己的躯体，而这正是Walter想要的，毫无知觉的蝙蝠侠显然没有清醒的玩起来有意思。

蝙蝠侠看向他，白色的护目镜一向是他用来恐吓别人的利器，现在被他看着的Walter依然有着被猛兽盯上的恐惧感，但这只猛兽落入陷阱，被猎人抓住了，被坚固的锁链捆缚着，他无法伤害任何人。

Walter兴奋地捏住蝙蝠侠的下巴，用强硬的力道将他向后推去，让野兽不得不露出脆弱的胸腹和喉咙。

他爱上这种将弱点全部暴露的姿态了。

“你可真是太美了。”Walter第一次发出声音，用赞叹的语调说，手指从两腿之间抚摸到胸口，“完美的身体。”

蝙蝠侠艰难的咽了口唾沫，Walter立马将手掌覆盖到喉结上，从手心到心口都泛起了痒意，这个凭着一己之力将整个哥谭笼罩在他的阴影下的恶魔最脆弱的部位在他手上，只需要轻轻用力，就可以终结他的生命。

但是还不够，这还不是他最美丽的样子。

他离开了一会儿，回来的时候带着一个精美的盒子，盒子里装着他一个月前从哥谭地下拍卖场拍来的珍宝，传说中只存在于地球之外的外星的宝石。

虽然传说不太可能是真的，但它却是足够美丽，比地球上最美的黑钻还要深沉的色泽却在阳光下呈现透明的深蓝。

假如有人提前知道Walter将它做成了什么，绝对会不惜一切代价让它不至于落入毒手。

他将这个世界上最昂贵的口枷塞到蝙蝠侠嘴里。

Walter终于做出了最完美的作品，最后看了一眼这个巅峰之作便离开了。

——

Bruce喘了口气，这绝对是他出道以来遇到的最糟心的事了，虽然不至于说后悔，却绝对不想再次经历了。计划第一步已经完成，现在他需要把自己从这里解救出去，然后进行第二步的计划。

没等他实施自己的逃脱计划，地下室的大门被再次打开了，Tony探出一个脑袋：“你好，需要帮助吗？”


	11. Chapter 11

　　蝙蝠侠冷冷地看着他，他口中还塞着那个口枷所以无法回答Tony的问话，但这并不妨碍他用冰冷的目光看着Tony。

 

　　“显然是需要的。”Tony说，自顾自的走进门，装作没有察觉到蝙蝠侠充满刀子的眼神。

 

　　他是知道Bruce现在的状态的，监控已经告知他一切，出于某种奇怪的心态，他决定在蝙蝠侠把自己的造型弄得正常些之前出现。现场目击可比在监控画面中看到有冲击力多了，Tony不太能理解Walter真的就这么走了，没有再多做点什么——当然，不是说Tony就想让他多做点什么。

 

　　Tony摆弄着那个遥控器，Walter没有将它带走，很幸运，只要他找到它的操作模式就可以将Bruce轻松的放出来。

 

　　蝙蝠侠用越来越冰冷的眼神看着他，Tony怀疑自己已经被他在心里大卸八块了。过了一会儿，他恍然大悟，他忘了先把口枷拿下来。

 

　　解开口枷不需要用到那个遥控器，它只是一个单独的道具，即使它精美绝伦也无法给取下它造成什么麻烦。

 

　　Tony恋恋不舍的将口枷拿下来，蝙蝠侠立刻扭头咳嗽几声，带着湿漉漉口水的球状物体在他手中滚动了一下，难以掩饰从心里升起的惋惜。

 

　　他用手指在Bruce被浸湿的嘴唇上摩挲两下，在对上蝙蝠侠凌厉的目光时无辜地说：“你口水流下来了，我帮你擦擦。”

 

　　“……”蝙蝠侠狐疑地看他一眼，确定看不出什么之后问：“你为什么来这里？”

 

　　“我是来帮你的，”Tony用真诚的大眼睛看着他，这一招一向屡试不爽，几乎没人能抵抗得住这种无辜的眼神，背到身后的手指依然残留着嘴唇柔软的触感，他轻轻揉搓着，心底有些漫不经心，“你得相信我，我们是一伙儿的。”

 

　　“在你把我出卖给Walter之后？”蝙蝠侠嗤之以鼻，看起来丝毫没有受到影响。

 

　　“那是我的策略，”Tony一本正经的地说，“你看，现在Walter完全信任我了。”

 

　　“我敢说即便我想睡他的老婆他也会同意的。”Tony说，然后补充，“开个玩笑。”

 

　　“我知道你想要的是什么，”Tony弯下腰，隔着护目镜平视Bruce的眼睛，“它就在我手上。”

 

　　有一瞬间Bruce产生了他什么都知道的错觉，很快他就把这个念头赶出脑海，Tony或许知道些什么，但绝地不会是全部。

 

　　“你想要什么？”Bruce声音嘶哑，“特意跑来跟我说这些总不能仅仅是为了炫耀。”

 

　　“你对我似乎有些误解，bats，”Tony叫着哥谭反派们用来称呼蝙蝠侠的昵称，他开始理解这些奇怪的罪犯为什么热衷于给蝙蝠侠起些亲昵地称呼了，“首先我们的目的是一样的，那批武器，现在显然将它们全部回收并不现实，而你肯定有办法毁掉它们。”

 

　　“天才Stark，”蝙蝠侠狰狰道，“我不相信你没有在你的武器系统里留下后门。”

 

　　“当然，”Tony说，“但也只是一部分，否则我也没必要千里迢迢跑到哥谭将自己置于危险之地。”

 

　　蝙蝠侠眯起眼睛，Tony说的是事实，没有哪个亿万富翁会因为一些能够远程操控的小事就冒着生命危险来哥谭，尤其是在作为哥谭首富的Wayne夫妇死后，没人会觉得自己能够从哥谭全须全尾地回来。

 

　　“天哪bats，看在Bruce的面子上相信我一次，好吗？”Tony摊开双手，抓住一切机会向蝙蝠侠表示自己对Bruce的钦慕，“我知道他是你的朋友，我可不想把跟他的关系搞砸。”

 

　　“Wayne可不一定把你当朋友，”蝙蝠侠说，“你以为一个普通的富二代能在哥谭守住家里的巨额财产吗？显然你跟哥谭那些愚昧的普通人一样被他骗了，小心被啃的骨头都不剩。”

 

　　“你提醒我了，”Tony十分做作地说，“我亲爱的brucie显然受了很多苦，至于其他的，我期待着。”

 

　　“……假设你真心想跟我合作，”沉默了一会儿蝙蝠侠说，“我们要一直这样说话吗？”

 

　　“哦抱歉，”Tony歉然道，“我现在就把你放开。”

 

　　老实说他有点儿舍不得，Walter的品味想当不错，这个造型确实能够把蝙蝠侠完美的展示出来，不论是线条优美的大腿还是劲瘦有力的腰肢，饱满的胸口更是在紧身衣的束缚下显得弹性十足，Tony控制住自己蠢蠢欲动的双手，按动遥控解开Bruce腰间的锁扣。

 

　　蝙蝠侠的腰背微微弓了一点，Tony眼尖地从披风的缝隙里看到了一点点蠕动的肌肉。他舔了下唇，按捺住自己的冲动，将手腕和双脚的锁链一并解开。

 

　　蝙蝠侠很快站起来，这具美味的肉体被垂下的黑色披风牢牢藏起来。

 

　　“介意满足我的好奇心吗？”Tony摸了摸胡子，不等Bruce拒绝就问道：“你的披风不会妨碍到你吗？”

 

　　“比如不小心被踩到什么的。”

 

　　“它有更大的用处。”蝙蝠侠嘶声说，不知道他是怎么做到的，Tony觉得他的声音有点儿……可爱？

 

　　蝙蝠侠走动了两步，Tony几乎听到了骨头咯吱的声音，他暗暗咋舌，猜测Walter将会得到一顿好打。

 

　　“将它给我，”蝙蝠侠说，“然后你就可以离开哥谭，明天你将收到想看到的消息。”

 

　　“给你？当然，”Tony摊开手掌，将手心的东西在蝙蝠侠面前晃了晃，“但是离开？不。”

 

　　他双手抱胸，带了点傲慢道：“我从不半途而废。”

 

　　蝙蝠侠皱起眉，背部微微弓起。

 

　　Tony立刻说：“别打算将我打晕，Jarvis有办法弄醒我，你不会想知道被愚弄之后我会干出什么。”

 

　　蝙蝠侠评估的打量他，他可真像一只黑猫，尤其是这样警惕地看人的时候。

 

　　“好吧。”蝙蝠侠说，向着Tony伸出手，“我需要你做我的内应。”

 

　　似乎发现了这人的无害，黑猫试探地伸出一只爪子。

 

　　“当然，”Tony立刻握住那只爪子……手，将捂在手心许久的芯片贴在猫爪上。“你会发现跟我合作是最完美的。”

 

　　蝙蝠侠低头看了眼芯片，它看上去普普通通，谁也不知道为了得到它有多少人奔波劳累，好在一切快结束了。他捡起万能腰带，在Tony的注目下将它扣回腰上，芯片放在其中一个小隔间，直到这时他卸下浑身的防备。

 

　　“如果我没有过来解救你你打算怎么办？”Tony好奇地问。

 

　　“我有一百种办法可以摆脱那些束缚，Walter非常不专业。”

 

　　“这么说你才是专业的？”

 

　　没有回答这个问题，最后离开地下室的时候，Bruce回头看了Tony一眼：“Walter手下有个黑客，技术很高超，但他和Walter不是一条心，今天你过来的的时候被无数双眼睛看到过，他可以帮你让它们都闭上。”

 

　　他射出钩抓枪，消失在走廊尽头。

 

　　“Jar？”

 

　　“Mr.Wayne说的就是那个帮您抹去监控画面的人，根据Mr.Wayne留下的情报，我已经确认了他的身份。”

 

　　“总有一天我要让他穿着那身蝙蝠衣跟我做爱，”他的主人似乎完全没听到他的话，自顾自地说，“刺激。”


	12. Chapter 12

Jaden是个普通人。

 

　　在一家普通的软件公司做一个普通的程序员，最大的梦想是赚点钱离开哥谭。

 

　　每天做着普通的工作，拿着微薄的薪水，像许多哥谭人那样无父无母，唯一特别的就是在电脑上稍微有点儿天赋，但这点天赋并不能让他在哥谭过的更好。

 

　　他只是一个随处可见的普通人，爱上一个哥谭随处可见的男妓，幸运的是那个男妓也爱上了他，并且跟他一样做起了普通的工作。

 

　　上班的时候摸点鱼，下班的时候跟爱人一起回家，遇到打劫选择迅速交出钱包，大多数时候钱包会在第二天回到自家阳台。

 

　　这样平凡普通的快乐生活。

 

　　可惜在一个月前结束了。

 

　　他一向是个很认命的人，唯独这时候想要再挣扎一下。

 

　　————

 

　　“我不知道该不该相信你，但是既然他愿意相信你……”

 

　　“我从不说谎，你会得到你想要的。”

 

　　————

 

　　Tony能够适应一切party，但是他讨厌现在这个。

 

　　宴会——可能Walter更愿意称呼它为展会，在一个庄园里举行，晚上九点开始客人们陆续到场，很快这里就几乎聚集了哥谭大大小小的权贵，假如这时候有人进来将他们一网打尽，恐怕哥谭会前所未有的干净。

 

　　一些上流人士衣冠楚楚地聚在一起，带着一股子旧贵族高高在上的腐臭味儿，他们在哥谭根深蒂固，每一个人的家谱都能追溯到几百年前，即使早已不如随便哪个干的不错的新企业，也依然端着傲慢的姿态瞧不起他们眼里的暴发户。他们是缠在哥谭这棵行将木就的大树上的毒瘤，却自认为是拯救它的支柱。

 

　　黑帮份子在距离这些旧贵族最远的地方，哥谭明面上的混乱有一大半功劳在他们身上，这里是犯罪分子的天堂，是普通人的地狱，全世界走投无路的坏家伙都梦想着有机会来到哥谭，就好像来了这里他们就有了东山再起的机会。

 

　　然后是介于中间位置的“企业家”，他们有些是生活所迫放下身段的旧贵族，有些是半洗白的帮派老大，现在他们是会场里最富有的一批，满身都是有钱人的自信。

 

　　但他们都没Tony有钱。

 

　　所有人脸上都带着面具，虽然这面具几乎毫无意义，却让Tony得以用自己的脸出现在众人面前。

 

　　Walter出场的时候意气风发，Tony希望他等下不要太受刺激，毕竟……他们还是“朋友”。

 

　　十点三十七分，一切照计划进行着。

 

　　程序员先生切断了庄园里所有的信号，哪怕现在街头巷尾都在发生大大小小的爆炸，在这座封闭的密室的众人也无法察觉一丝一毫。

 

　　十一点零三分，Tony越过人群向庄园深处走去。

 

　　走到门口时他看到一个眼熟的男人匆忙进入会场，在Walter耳边说了几句什么，然后Walter眼神顿时变了。他喝了口酒，哥谭终究还是有其他城市比不上的地方，这些延续数百年的家族里总有些后来者比不上的底蕴，他们的酒窖还是值得期待的。

 

　　他眯起眼睛，看着另一个男人惊慌的向Walter报告着什么，那个很少失态的大商人、隐藏在哥谭黑暗里的毒蛇露出愤怒的表情，甚至砸碎了手中的杯子。他开始期待Wayne的酒窖了，作为三大贵族扎根于此的Wayne必定不会令人失望。

 

　　十一点二十分，尊贵的客人们被礼貌却强硬地“请出庄园”。

 

　　Tony向“便士一”先生挥挥手，目送他搭载着Wayne的客人混入人群离开。然后他背着手溜溜达达地回庄园，期间还心情很好地跟每一个遇到的人打招呼。

 

　　Walter的咆哮声离老远就能听的一清二楚，Tony装作毫无所觉地样子闯进去，笑吟吟地说：“是谁令我亲爱的朋友如此生气？”

 

　　“你来的正好，”Walter转脸看向Tony时已经是一脸温和，“看看这群废物吧，敌人就在眼前，而他们却还要我明确指挥下去才知道行动，你说是吗？Mr.stark。”

 

　　他说到最后已经变得咬牙切齿，周围的打手一拥而上将Tony团团围住。

 

　　“真是令人伤心，我可是真心把你当成朋友的。”Tony耸了耸肩，举起手作投降状。

 

　　Walter接过副手递过来的枪，慢条斯理地装上子弹：“你可以在地狱里继续把我当成朋友。”

 

　　Tony轻轻摇头，他是真的惋惜，Walter是个很好的朋友，可惜他们不是一路人：“太可惜了Walter，你不该这么相信我的。”话音刚落，Walter和包围着Tony的打手们手上的武器开始“滋滋”地冒着火花。

 

　　Walter脸色铁青，这批武器是他听信了Tony的鬼话采用的，显然卑鄙无耻的军火商已经在上面动了手脚，但他还没输呢，stark还在他手上，只要有SI的支持，想要翻盘并不是难事。

 

　　Walter深吸一口气，重新挂上笑容：“亲爱的朋友，看看你都在做什么，惹怒我对你能有什么好处呢？”他威胁性地举起手，包围着Tony的人手下上前一步

 

　　Tony抬眼看向他，轻轻叹了口气，“亲爱的Walter，虽然我们认识的时间不长，但是你总该了解我不是个毫无准备的人。”

 

　　“抓住他！”Walter厉喝一声，周围的人同时向中间扑去，然而已经晚了，圆溜溜的烟雾弹不知什么时候遍布会场，在他出声的时喷出大量烟雾。

 

　　“给我抓住他！你们这些废物！”Walter在混乱中大喊，白茫茫的雾气中，谁也不知道自己的目标在哪，只能互相胡乱抓住一个人。

 

　　“不是毫无准备？”蝙蝠侠说，他总是有办法把疑问句说的像陈述句。

 

　　Tony神色无辜：“你就是我的准备呀。”

 

　　“sir，您的情话糟透了。”

 

　　“mute。”Tony面不改色飞快地说。

 

　　蝙蝠侠哼了一声，没对Tony的话发表什么评论。

 

　　今晚的计划很顺利，Walter的势力几乎被一锅端，哥谭警署全力动员起来，那些被失踪的人们和无可奈何投奔他的人很快就可以回家了，他将会发现自己已经变成了一个光杆司令，接下来迎接他的就是长久的牢狱生涯。

 

　　现在他们需要先离开这里，这里是唯一一处还在Walter掌控中的地方，也意味着这里有着Walter的天罗地网。

 

　　蝙蝠侠对哥谭的了解几乎无人能出其右，从历史到建筑，从街道到绿化，方方面面面面俱全，这绝不是一个对着Google 地图看过两遍的人能够比拟的，即使那个人再怎么天才。

 

　　当蝙蝠侠在哥谭的小道里七拐八拐，穿过不知第几座民宅，通过不知道第几条下水道之后，Tony已经完全不知道自己身处何处了，可怕的是，Walter派来的追兵们居然依然没有被他们甩掉。

 

　“JARVIS？JARVIS？”Tony讨厌这种茫然地感觉，并怀疑蝙蝠侠在故意报复，“god！这时候就不要闹别扭了，爸爸需要你。”他顿了一下，“解除静音。”

 

　 　“穿过这条街您就脱离Mr.Walter的势力范围了，Gordon警长在那里接应您，三点钟方向的墙壁后面有四位持枪人员。”JARVIS说。

 

　　“居然真的因为这个原因，你应该会更贴心才对，在我需要你的时候。”

 

　　“很抱歉，sir，”JARVIS优雅的语调没有任何变化，“恐怕我还没有进化到令您完全满意的程度。”

 

　　“不，你是最棒的。”Tony十分坚定地说。

 

　　“那就说明您不需要我的这种‘贴心’。”

 

　　“……”

 

　　“你刚刚是笑了吗？”Tony实实在在地恼火了，“我看见了，就算你带着这个性感的猫耳面具，我发誓我看见你笑了。”

 

　　“我没有。”蝙蝠侠声音低哑，伸出钩爪飞越墙体，转眼间消失不见了。

 

　　坏蛋挨揍的声音也没能令Tony愉快起来，一整天的好心情全因方向感的缺失变得糟糕起来，他从侧面的小道钻到战斗现场，打算抄个近道，反正有蝙蝠侠的保驾护航，也并不担心真的被什么人抓走。

 

　　“从这条路过去，Gordon会保证你的安全。”蝙蝠侠敲晕最后一个追兵。

 

　　“那你呢？”Tony不禁问道。

 

　　“放任Walter太危险了，我会在今晚解决他。”

 

　　蝙蝠侠显然也是个我行我素的人，说完这句话也不管Tony有什么反应，一下子从天上飞走了。

 

　　“好吧，他显然不会在乎我的想法，”Tony说，“所以我也不用在乎他是怎么安排的，Jarvis，爸爸的贴心小棉袄，给我找出一条安全的路来。”


	13. Chapter 13

　　Tony从来不是个被动的人。

 

　　在感情上他一向是个享乐主义，不需要太多了解，也不需要什么深入接触，只要看对眼就可以一起渡过一个愉快的夜晚，他的床上爬过国际超模，也爬过不知名小记者，太多人他连名字都记不住，更遑论其他。

 

　　Bruce是他学生时代的初恋之后唯一一个想要了解更多的人。但这个人显然是个难啃的硬骨头，是个比大部分学科更难攻略的难题，有无数次Tony感到Bruce在把他推向更远的地方，即使他们其实并没有怎么接近过。他排斥一切哥谭以外的人和事，将与哥谭有关的牢牢锁在羽翼之下，不允许里面的人出来也不接受外人的进入。他三番两次表示要把Tony送回纽约，字里行间都在向Tony示威——哥谭是我的城市。

 

　　假如是其他什么人，可能就在他这种无处不在的敌意里遗憾退场了，可惜Tony从不会听别人讲话，他只做自己想做的事。喜欢什么人，追求什么人，都是Tony自己的事，跟Bruce的想法没有任何关系。

 

　　这样的想法不会被任何人格独立自主的人欣赏，但Tony还是个花花公子呢，所以拿捏恰当的距离和掩藏自己真实想法几乎成了本能，他知道在什么样的情况下可以遵从本心无视追求对象的拒绝——比如现在，Tony可以肯定，假如他像蝙蝠侠所说的那样穿过这条街让自己身处警方的保护之下，那么等待他的肯定是被强制送回纽约，而在此期间，他将不再拥有见到蝙蝠侠或者Bruce Wayne的机会。

 

　　重新回到庄园着实废了些功夫，外围武装份子已经被清理地差不多了，再往里是满大街的警察和Walter的手下。稍微头脑清醒点的人都清楚Walter大势已去，撑不了多久了，但敌人的临死反扑是最危险的，即使Tony知道蝙蝠侠处理惯了这样的人，也免不了有些担忧。

 

　　贴心的Jarvis为他规划了一条最近的路线，终于不用穿过那些歪七扭八的小巷和下水道，虽然没有避过所有人，但这时候也没人有时间去管他了。警察和黑帮份子的战斗激烈的要命，鬼知道他们又从哪搞来这么多热武器，哥谭可真是太疯狂了。

 

　　Tony进门的时候蝙蝠侠正和Walter对峙，金碧辉煌的大厅被破坏的不成样子，天顶巨大的水晶吊灯陷入地面，破碎的灯片飞的到处都是，餐桌上精致的美食糊成一团团看不出的物质，珍藏的酒水稀稀拉拉的从桌面滴到地上，满地都是捂着胳膊或者大腿的人，有些人甚至一动不动，歪着脖子仿佛死了。

 

　　Tony没有选择藏在暗处，而是直接站出来，站到蝙蝠侠身边。他踢开一个男人试图抓向他的手，跨过一个手臂骨折的家伙，在此之前，Tony仅仅在健身房练过散打，在新闻里看过帮派火拼，这种疑似尸横遍野的场景从未出现在他眼前，他的武器杀过很多人，更多人每天诅咒他期待他的死亡，但生存和死亡离他如此遥远，远远比不上酒醉灯谜来得炫目。

 

　　“你，”Walter的眼神在两人身上来回扫视着，带着几分震惊，他这时候还保持着自己的体面，不想输得太难看，“你们。”

 

　　他终于意识到Tony早在不知什么时候就和蝙蝠侠勾结在一起而不是他所认为的那样先跟警方有合作，他搞错了顺序，但他们时候什么时候开始的？是Tony踏入哥谭的那一刻？还是他和Wayne联系的时候？或者更早点，当Stark决定淌进哥谭的浑水里，就已经和蝙蝠侠有了联系，甚至那场抓住蝙蝠侠的圈套可能也只是一场戏，只有他自己是这场戏的滑稽演员。他以为自己是个猎人，不曾想早就进了别人的陷阱。

 

　　“我，我们。”Tony不知道Walter这一刻的脑内活动如此剧烈，只是挑起一边的眉毛，他向蝙蝠侠靠近了些，从后方伸出手拦住蝙蝠侠的腰，他的动作很小心，尽量不让Walter察觉，“我们好得很。”

 

　　耳边是Bruce的伤情检测，Jarvis不可能出错，所以Bruce确实伤的很重。

 

　　Walter怒吼一声扑了过来，他自诩算无遗策，没人能脱离他的掌控，却仅仅在不到三个小时的时间里被人颠覆了一切，这时候撕下一惯的斯文面具变得如此轻易。蝙蝠侠将Tony推到一边，后退两步避开Walter的锋芒。他不是蝙蝠侠的对手，即使Tony并不擅长战斗也能看出这一点，但蝙蝠侠腿上有伤，身上也是，任何动作都会牵扯到他的伤口。Tony不喜欢看到他痛苦，Bruce该是个不知疾苦的小王子，苦难的荆棘不该出现在他身上。

 

　　他趁着Walter被Bruce撂倒的机会冲上去，一掌拍在肩膀上，滋滋啦啦的电流从他手上传到Walter身上，这个从人生巅峰跌落的家伙惨叫一声，浑身抽搐地躺在地上。

 

　　Tony收回手掌，用鞋尖轻轻碰了碰他：“别装死，我清楚自己用的是多大的电流。”

 

　　“这次是我输了，”Walter停止嚎叫睁开眼，用狼一样的眼神凶狠地看着两人，他身上还冒着烟，Tony的那一下显然不像他自己说的那么有分寸，“但是你知道我在里面待不了多久吧。”他看着蝙蝠侠，只有哥谭人才懂他们的规则，关进监狱绝对不是结束，“让我猜猜，你打算以什么名义把我关进去？设计捕捉蝙蝠侠？还是走私军【】火？”他冷笑一声，哥谭想做和正在做着这些的人太多了，他不是第一个进去的，也不会是最后一次进去。

 

　　“绑架勒索，窃取商业机密，当然还有谋杀。你觉得怎么样？”Tony勾起一抹笑，“我的那些总是在公关stark总裁花边新闻的律师团有事做啦，希望他们还记得那些关于谋杀的条款。”

 

　　蝙蝠侠转头看他一眼，十足的不赞同，但他并没有多说什么，Tony的处理办法已经足够好了，Walter是个危险人物，让他在监狱里待一辈子是最保险的做法。

 

　　“我说错了吗？”Tony回应他的眼神，“我确实是个可怜无辜的受害者呀。”

 

　　“你会后悔的，”Walter被带走的时候说，“哥谭不是个会敞开大门迎接客人的地方，也不是个会恭送客人离开的好主人，你已经和他牵扯太深，你会后悔的，我等着那一天。”

 

　　Gordon过来打了个招呼，警长已经习惯了做这种扫尾工作，有时候也会怀疑这样放任蝙蝠侠是不是个错误，但目前来说这都是一件好事，他眼神在Tony圈住蝙蝠侠的手臂上转了转，低声说：“我们现在掌握的证据已经足够让他在监狱里待一辈子，但是你知道，他这样的人总有办法再出来，”他看了眼Tony又道：“这位……？”

 

　　Bruce眼皮一跳，不动声色地甩了下披风，顺便甩掉Tony的胳膊。

 

　　“他是我的合作者，”蝙蝠侠回答，然后对Tony说：“Gordon会送你回纽约，接下来的事情我会解决，对Walter的起诉会由Wayne的律师团进行。”

 

　　Tony眨了下眼：“你……你们要以什么名义起诉他？”他凑到Bruce耳边悄声说：“你不希望别人知道你和Wayne的关系，让我帮你是最好的选择，我甚至不需要找什么借口。”

 

　　“Walter说的没错，”Bruce偏过头，“跟哥谭牵扯多了对你没好处，她会把一切跟她沾边的人和事一起毁灭。”

 

　　“除了和Bruce的关系，我跟哥谭可没那么深的缘分，”Tony笑起来，“我会跟Bruce道别的，在他答应我的追求之后，说不定我可以让他跟我一起离开。”

 

　　“不可能，Wayne永远不会离开哥谭。”Bruce回答的毫无回旋余地。

 

　　“让他亲自跟我说。”Tony说，极认真的盯着Bruce的眼睛，透过面具看着后面的那个人。

 

　　警察都出去了，Gordon也在他们开始咬耳根的时候将空间留给他们，现在整个混乱的会场里只有他们两人，而Bruce恰好知道之前损坏的摄像头还没恢复。

 

　　他叹了口气，让另一个聪明人参与到哥谭的事物里不是他的本意，他本该在stark发现之前解决这件事，或者在Tony参与之初就解决Walter，他的动作太慢了，破绽也太多了，以至于被人这样威胁。

 

　　蝙蝠侠摘下头盔，露出Brucie俊俏的脸蛋，他看上去有些疲惫，黏腻的汗水将头发凝成一缕缕，曾被Tony品尝过的柔软双唇抿成苍白冷硬的弧度，那双令Tony一见倾心的蓝眼睛带着血丝。Bruce声音软化下来：“你非要这样逼我吗？Bruce Wayne不可能离开哥谭。”

 

　　Tony有点惊讶，倒没想到会这么顺利，但Bruce的脸和蝙蝠侠的制服结合起来的冲击比他想象的还要大，尤其是他用与黑暗骑士的冷硬风格截然不同的嗓音跟他说话，甚至还带了点儿委屈，让人不由得反思是不是自己确实过分了。

 

　　Bruce重新戴上面具，最后看了一眼Tony，隐没入角落的黑暗里。

 

　　“sir，您被拒绝了。”

 

“拒绝？不，他已经承认我了。”Tony眼睛亮晶晶的，“他在我面前摘下面具，我知道这意味着什么。”

 

他停顿了一下，说：“JARVIS，我们很快就可以回家了，帮我准备一下……还有，我的车来了吗？”

 

“私人飞机已经准备就绪，随时可以起飞。您的座驾在庄园门口，她已经准备好了，是您最喜欢的那辆。”

 

“你太无趣了，你应该问问我为什么突然要回去。”

 

“很抱歉我没有多余的好奇心，我的核心程序只是为您服务。”

 

“可是我需要你的好奇心来满足我的倾诉欲。”

 

假如JARVIS拥有感情，他此刻肯定非常不想搭理Tony，但他是个核心程序是为主人服务的AI，所以他只能在主人任性的要求下问：“为什么突然要回去，sir，您不打算跟Mr.Wayne更进一步了吗？”

 

——————

 

Bruce第一时间安排好了Jaden和他的爱人。

 

Jaden是个很有天赋的年轻人，他拥有大部分人难以企及的电脑才能，Bruce不是第一次知道他，却是第一次与他面对面。这就是为什么Bruce总是认为哥谭还有救，在这座城市数不胜数的坏人里总有些小心翼翼掩藏自己的好人，Jaden就是其中一个，当他开始利用上班时间抹去蝙蝠侠偶尔出现在监控中的身影时，Bruce看到罪恶之城里出现了希望的种子。

 

假如他愿意利用自己的天赋去赚钱，他将会很快得到自己想要的一切，但是他选择在Wayne企业有一份清闲的工作，像个朝九晚五的普通人，混进上下班的人流里。

 

他有一套自己的处事原则，深知在这里太聪明的人无法生存，太愚笨的人也一样，这座城市逼迫着所有生活其中的普通人做个稍有急智的愚人。

 

他胆小又懦弱，既不想变成小丑、双面人、谜语人，也不想变成死人，在英雄的披风背后为这座城市贡献渺小的力量是他唯一能做的了。

 

这是普通人的哥谭生存法则。

 

回到三个小时前，他也做到了足以让大部分普通人吹嘘一辈子的成就——Walter势力确实强大，却有个致命的弱点，他大部分手下是一群没有经过任何训练的无业游民，没有头狼的带领，他们连一群小绵羊都不如。被切断联系的宝贵的三个小时里，Walter本人变成了一个瞎子，一个瞎眼的头狼无法带领绵羊取得胜利，这盘散沙被轻易地一网打尽了。

 

　　“你打算怎么处理Mr.stark？”

 

　　Alfred的声音从背后响起，Bruce双手撑着下巴，看着蝙蝠电脑上对Tony的各种分析。

 

　　“他很快就会感到无聊，然后就会回去，”Bruce说，“他的热情从没有持续太久，很快会有新的东西吸引他的注意力。”

 

　　“我不知道还有什么比神秘更能吸引一个科学家。”

 

　　“他已经知道我的身份，蝙蝠侠没有什么能吸引他的了。”

 

　　“那Bruce呢？”Alfred问，“他感兴趣的一直是Bruce Wayne，是你，我的少爷。”

 

　　“Bruce拥有的他都有，Bruce没有的他也有，他没有什么想在Bruce身上得到的。”

 

　　“人与人的相处并不只是想得到什么，少爷，”Alfred声音温柔，这一刻他就像个正在开导孩子的父亲，“爱会让人想要付出。”

 

　　“……”

 

　　“您刚刚是想‘mute’我吗？master Bruce。”

 

　　“不，我没有。”

 

　　“那真是太好了，毕竟我也没有这个功能。”


	14. Chapter 14

　 　Tony从未这样执着地追着某个人，他通常是被追的那个，而处理这类人也从来不是他所操心的事，有大批人愿意为他拦住这些欲求，让他已经丧失兴趣的人不再出现在他眼前，幸运的是，Bruce似乎没有这个习惯。

 

　　一切仿佛突然就走上了正规，像所有亿万富翁间的拜访一样，Tony向Wayne集团预约了见面，第二天他出现在庄园门口。

 

　　“我现在像个什么？”Tony问。

 

　　Jarvis难得不确定他想表达什么，AI第一次不是通过程序明白了“费解”的意思。

 

　　“像个追求者。”Tony没指望他真的回答。

 

　　他按下门铃，有些新奇地体验期待与某人见面的感觉，那些人与人之间的关系变得不再单调无聊，形成一段亲密关系的过程有些曲折，却足够有趣了。

 

　　“Bruce少爷说他不在。”管家将门打开，侧过身子微笑。

 

　　“那可真是遗憾，不过我不介意多等一会儿，你会用Bruce最喜欢的甜点招待我吗，Alfred？”Tony眨了眨眼睛，露出一个俏皮的笑容。

 

　　Bruce坐在客厅的沙发上。这倒是令Tony有些惊讶了 ，他本以为这个不坦率的家伙会躲着他一段时间。

 

　　“‘Bruce最喜欢的甜点’依然是我的对吗？”他转头问跟在身后进门的Alfred。

 

　　“是的，他依然属于您，Mr.stark。”两人无视了Bruce黑下来的脸色若无其事地达成了交易。

 

　　大少爷十分不快地将报纸摔到茶几上，双手抱胸，有些咄咄逼人地质问：“你对Lucius说了什么，让他甚至不顾我的意愿把你塞进来。”

 

　　“你可误会我了，Bruce，”Tony在他对面坐下，嘴角翘起一个得意的弧度，“我只是给了他一个无法拒绝的提议。”

 

　　Bruce愣了一下，很快反应过来，Tony不等他说话便道：“你知道，我的头衔可不仅仅只有亿万富翁和花花公子，”他手指向上，“我还是个慈善家呢。”

 

　　慈善家这几个字从他嘴里出来仿佛成了一种嘲讽，媒体在他身上打上的标签更多是军火贩子，伪善者，或者美国历史上最有名的屠夫。

 

　　“我可不像你，只在乎一个哥谭，”他说，“对我来说这笔慈善捐款给哪都一样，纽约？华盛顿？那根本无所谓。”

 

　　Bruce定定地看着他，哥谭是一座被放弃的城市，这是在他为这座城市奋斗的时候反复领悟的真理，不仅仅是外界放弃了对她的援助，生活在内的人们也早早放弃了自我拯救，没人敢在这里怀着希望生存，周围被现实掐灭火焰的人们只会毫不犹豫地拖着那点光芒死亡。

 

　　“曾经有人试图伸手，”Bruce说，那是在他之前的先辈们，试图阻止这座城市的堕落，“他们后来和她一起沉没了。”

 

　　“猜猜我对此有什么看法，”Tony说，“他们都不够邪恶。”

 

　　他语气柔和，循循善诱：“媒体总是喜欢宣扬我满手血腥，我不否认这一点，为什么stark会成为美军最大的供货商？因为我们同样信奉只有力量会带来和平。”

 

　　“哥谭确实和其他城市不一样，她更像一个国中之国，但危险无处不在，并不会因为没有她而减少半分。”

 

　　Bruce承认Tony是个非常好的说客，甚至可以说作为一个商人是屈才了，他显然可以成为一个非常成功的政治家。可惜他还是要辜负这些好意了，从一开始他就不打算听对方的任何理由或者劝说，他所需要的只是在对方说完后说上一句拒绝。

 

　　“这确实是一个令人难以拒绝的提议，”Bruce闭上眼睛，再睁开时已经重新变得顽固不化，“但是很抱歉，我不会让任何人插手哥谭的事务。”

 

　　这简直不可理喻，Tony有自信任何人都不会拒绝这个提议，尤其是当他想让哥谭变得更好的时候，Lucius就是一个很好的例子，当他将这个想法说出口的时候，那个同样冥顽不灵的老头子立刻同意的他的要求。

 

　　但是没关系，Tony本身也没指望能一步到位，当他了解到Bruce是个什么样的人的时候，就已经做好了持久战的准备。

 

　　他向后倚靠在椅子上，不再试图劝说什么，看上去似乎放弃了。Tony的提议已经非常诚恳了，他甚至没有要求在哥谭进行S.I的慈善宣传，仅仅出资为Wayne企业弥补一些不足，相比之下Bruce的拒绝就显得非常不近人情。

 

　　“你不该在我身上浪费时间，”他说，“我不知道你觉得自己能得到什么，但可以肯定那都是错觉，她不会给你任何回报。”

 

　　“那么你呢？”Tony问，“我已经付出了金钱，她不会给我回报，那么你会给我回报吗？”

 

　　怎么说呢，虽然Tony看上去是个黑心肠的狡猾商人，但实际上他很少有计划地做某些事，一方面是他更坚信自己的实力，另一方面也是不愿意将精力花费在这样无意义的事情上，而大多数问题在资本的力量面前很快就会土崩瓦解，为了捕获某个人绕这样一个大圈子，对他来说也是极其少见的了，面对这样蝙蝠侠这样的难搞角色，他也终于开始动起了歪脑筋。

 

　　“……”Bruce一时间不知道该怎么回复，假如Tony要求的是企业间的合作，自然可以在利益分配上更倾向于S.I，但他想要的显然并不是这些。

 

　　“……这不是你惯常的手段。”Bruce说。

 

　　“那你可就错了，我一向不择手段，尤其擅长用钱买下我想要的东西，”Tony说，“而且，这不正是你默认的吗？”

 

　　Bruce承认自己对Tony的目的有一定的猜测，但是将它摆在明面上也着实令人感到不适……好吧，其实也没有那么多不适，Bruce本身就是个不计较手段的人。

 

　　“看样子你是同意了。”Tony观察着Bruce的表情，他已经准备好了后路，不算什么高超的计划，只是他懂得什么叫见好就收，见对方并没有什么排斥感，便不再给他后退的机会：“虽然距离圣诞节还有一段时间，但是我已经收到了今年最好的礼物。”

 

　　Bruce牵了下嘴角，态度有些冷淡，却没有反驳Tony的话，这短短的时间里他已经考虑了利弊，用一个晚上将这个麻烦的角色与他的生活隔开显然不是什么亏本的买卖，只是……没有强有力的约束手段，终究还是不能把希望寄托在对方会信守承诺上。

 

　　Tony察觉了他的心思，于是说：“确实，我并不值得信任，但是蝙蝠侠的能力想要避开我还是非常简单的，Jarvis，如果以后我想要不经过Bruce的允许见他，不能给我提供任何帮助，把这项条约置顶。”

 

　　“如何？”


	15. （完）

十五、  
　　Bruce有一具完美的身体。

　　他用风雪打磨它，用苦难历练它，用伤痕淬炼它，将它炼成人类幻想中的极致，他用这具身体痛击邪恶，让它成为改变这座城市的工具，让它成为哥谭人下流幻想中的主角。

　　现在他还要将这具身体变成交易的筹码。

　　温凉的水流带走皮肤上的热量，Bruce依然感觉身体在燃烧。

　　并不是第一次收到这样的交易条件。

　　从Wayne家继承人回到哥谭的那一刻起，各式各样的信件便通过各种渠道铺天盖地地涌向Wayne宅，这些信件的主人有男有女有老有少，目的都是同一个。

　　刚刚回到哥谭的小少爷就像一块无人保护也无力自保的肥肉，令这座地狱里饥饿已久的恶狼垂涎三尺。但不管内里是怎么样的恶毒肮脏，表面上的光鲜却是这些所谓的贵族们放不下的包袱。这些人里总有些爱惜羽毛，注重体面的家伙，至少比外面那个全世界公认的刽子手名声好的多。

　　但Tony也有着他们没有的优势——他与这座城市毫无关联。没人比Bruce更清楚这座城市有多排外，这在很多时候会成为阻碍，对将要和Tony划清界限的Bruce来说却再适合不过了。

　　Wayne的产业对stark没有吸引力，蝙蝠侠的身份对不属于哥谭的Tony毫无价值，交易结束后，他们依然会是两条平行线，这是Bruce最满意的结局。

　　他没有擦干身体，直接将衬衫套在身上走出浴室，身体上未净的水珠将白衬衫晕湿了一大片，朦胧的肌肉透过湿透的部分若隐若现，他赤着脚在地板上留下一串湿漉漉的脚印。

　　Tony一直认为自己拥有一张完美的脸，年轻的时候很多人将之称为美丽，直到Tony用漂亮的山羊胡让这份美丽变得更具男性魅力。这张脸一直是他作为花花公子无往不利的武器，没人能抗拒他的眼神和微笑。

　　他从不掩饰自己对美的欣赏，也乐意将这些美握在掌心，但不管是世界顶尖模特儿还是万众瞩目的明星都不能带给他现在这样的触动。

　　Bruce的美貌当然也是被公众认可的，他拥有十分符合哥谭风格的黑发和神秘的苍蓝色眼睛，在媒体的描述中他总是天真的，他们诟病他的作风，嘲讽他的愚蠢，暗自讥笑他是个身怀宝藏的傻子，但没人能否认他拥有迷人的面容和令人着迷的魅力，现在Tony怀疑这个被所有哥谭人视为梦中情人的小王子在勾引他。

　　白衬衫依然吸附在Bruce身上，他甚至没有扣上口子，敞开的衣襟没有起到任何遮掩的效果，反而因为这样的穿法情色的惊人，Bruce将Tony按倒在床上，潮湿的头发很快在床单上滴出一片水渍。他神色冷淡，动作简单利落，像仅仅在完成什么任务，Tony又有点怀疑是自己想多了。

　　“等一下。”Tony伸手抓住他的手腕，一本正经地说，“你这样的做法可不会令我满意，我认为我付出的酬劳理应得到完美的报酬。”

　　Bruce不快地皱眉，却没有反对，顺着Tony的力道调整两人的位置。

　　老实说，Tony最开始没想到能有这种附加惊喜，不过看起来Bruce并没有意识到自己在亏本甩卖，Tony也不打算提醒他。

　　他舔了舔唇：“你得配合我Bruce，”他柔声说，“我希望这不是我的一厢情愿。”

　　Tony在床上很少废话什么，他一向认为成年人的性爱只需要放纵，但面对Bruce的时候，总希望对方知道这并不仅仅是身体上的交易。

　　Bruce浑身放松的躺在床上，蓝色的眼睛里既不是brucie宝贝惯常的深情款款，也不是蝙蝠侠警惕的审视，那副面具下的Bruce Wayne小心翼翼地透出了点端倪出来。

　　亲吻一向是恋人间表达亲密加深感情的方式，虽然Tony和Bruce尚且不是恋人，但道理是相通的。

　　一段时间以前Tony已经亲身体会过brucie宝贝高超的吻技，那时候的Bruce显然不像这次这么乖巧，带着挑衅和压迫感的吻轻易令Tony浑身燃烧起来，如果不是时机和地点都不对，他绝不会将这一炮拖到现在。

　　Bruce张开嘴，十分纵容Tony的长驱直入，灵活的舌头与Tony的纠缠在一起，发出淫糜的水声。呼吸渐渐急促起来，仅仅是简单的轻吻就已经令人产生了空气燃烧起来的错觉。

　　温顺只是表象，Bruce从来都是猎人而不是猎物，当Tony察觉Bruce意图反客为主的时候，他已经再次被压在身下。

　　他眨了下眼，看着Bruce变得幽深的蓝眼睛，被充满攻击性的眼神从头到脚逡巡的危险感觉令他整个人都战栗起来，与身体反应几乎同时达到顶点的是发自内心的兴奋感。

　　他想到两人第一次见面的时候，Bruce也是这样，满身不会被驯服的野性，放纵的摇晃着身体，全身心沉浸在性爱的快乐中。

　　Tony喉咙动了一下，心底莫名生出一丝紧张，Bruce和他曾经的那些床伴都不一样，在他这里Tony不会是绝对的掌控者，甚至假如他愿意，颠倒主权也不算困难。

　　Bruce占据着Tony上方，双手撑在耳旁，低头时垂落的发丝柔软又细腻，没有擦干的水珠顺着一缕缕头发滴落在Tony脸上，他伸出一只手将头发向后撸起，然后那只手向后移去。

　　Tony的紧张感一下子消失了，搂住Bruce的脖子再次进行了一次长吻。他抚摸Bruce的身体，从修长的脖颈到饱满的胸口，穿过半湿的衬衫在结实的后背上流连了一会儿又回到紧绷的小腹。

　　Bruce没有停止自己的动作，他从不是个拖泥带水的人，已经决定的事情就会立即执行，他没有自己给自己做过准备，但这不妨碍他现在做的事。他伸出一根手指试着向后穴深入，没有润滑过的穴口干涩不好进入，Bruce知道自己有些急躁了，他太想摆脱Tony了，这个家伙对他的影响远比他自己想象中的要深，这对于Bruce和蝙蝠侠来说都是一件危险的事。

　　Tony发现了他面临的窘境，为了避免他强行突破伤到自己，他将Bruce依然在尝试开拓自己的手拿到面前，张嘴含住两根手指。Bruce下意识想要抽回却被Tony强硬的制止了，他先是含住修剪地干净圆润的指甲，然后仔细舔舐微微弯曲的关节，手指在温热的口腔呆了十几秒，湿润的口水在上面留下大量痕迹，连指尖的温度都上升了几度。

　　“一点定金。”Tony咽下多余的口水，向Bruce露出挑逗的笑容。

　　Bruce顿了顿，没有说什么，继续进行自己的工作。有了口水的润滑之后第一根手指的进入简单了不少，不常接纳异物肠道依然紧致，紧紧咬住侵入的手指，Bruce抽插了几下，让手指上的唾液更加深入一些。

　　不适感如影随形，Bruce垂着眼睛，神色依然冷淡。Tony喜欢金发耀眼的美人，温暖热烈的骄阳，或者火辣性感的玫瑰女郎，这些形容词不管哪一个都跟蝙蝠侠不搭边，但Bruce身上有种矛盾的气场，在他身上阴沉是神秘，禁欲是性感，恐怖也拥有了令人痴迷的魔力。当他主动将自己暴露出来，没人能抗拒他的引诱。

　　Bruce保持着将Tony笼罩在身下的姿势插入第二根手指。饱满的胸肌被Tony揉捏的泛起红晕，乳尖坚硬而红肿，它们被恶意地拉扯，又被温柔的呵护，胸口并不是Bruce的敏感带，却在Tony富有技巧的揉弄下渐渐升起一丝快感。

　　Bruce没有隐瞒身体的变化，身体诚实地向下压去，将胸口更明显的送到Tony面前。Tony张开嘴，将一边的乳头含进嘴里，舌头灵活的挑动肿大的乳头，时不时用牙齿轻轻咬磨，同时双手顺着腰线滑下，抚摸弹性十足的肌肉。他开始迷恋肌肉的手感，Bruce的腰肢紧实有力，饱经沧桑的肉体有着不同于寻常美人的危险魅力。他的双手开始不那么老实地向着后方前进，将两瓣挺翘的屁股向两边掰开，他用了点力气把Bruce向上托了托，让两人的阴茎以极亲密的姿势挤在一起。

　　Bruce呼吸沉重，却还保持着游刃有余的状态，自己做扩张的好处就是可以掌握进度，这令Bruce更有安全感，他讨厌事情超出控制，而性爱是最容易失控的。他已经进入的三根手指，温暖的肠道变得柔软湿润，不断蠕动着纠缠着手指，身体内部生起的火焰直白地在体表表现出来，阴茎早已坚硬无比，跟Tony的蹭在一起。

　　“嗯……”Bruce从喉咙里发出一声咕哝，皱着眉将手指抽出，已经被扩张好的穴口红艳艳的不断收缩着。

　　他坐直身体，被吸吮半天的乳头红肿还反射着水光，半湿的衬衫依然挂在身上，这时候就显得有些碍事了。Tony不自觉舔了舔唇，看着Bruce将碍事的衬衫脱掉丢到一旁，没有丝毫羞耻地握住Tony的阴茎，将穴口对准它慢慢坐下。

　　这种姿势Tony并不陌生，他的很多床伴都喜欢这样居高临下的把阴茎吞进身体里，好像这样他们就能操到Tony似的。

　　他额头渐渐冒出汗水，需要非常努力才能控制住自己不至于直接挺进去，阴茎比手指长了许多，没有被扩张过的深处还需要多点耐心。

　　“……Bruce。”Tony声音沙哑，他很少这样在性爱上忍耐什么，做或者不做，十分简单的选择，但不知是蝙蝠侠的加成作用还是什么其他原因，他在这场性事上已经忍耐太久了，也太难以忍受了。

　　他抓住那双腿——在此之前他曾看见蝙蝠侠用它绞断一个人的脖子——将他们用力向前拖拽，Bruce被他突然的袭击搞得难以保持平衡，毫无准备的直接坐了下去。

　　火热的肉棒进入到难以想象的深度，一瞬间Bruce想要大声尖叫出来，但属于蝙蝠侠的一点点理性勉强阻止了他，他的腿开始发抖，被滚烫的肉棒破开的地方火辣辣地疼，小腹痉挛一样的抽搐着，一时间无法控制自己的身体。Tony没有给他缓过劲的机会，抓住他的腰开始不断向上顶弄，湿润的肠道紧紧包裹着他，每次进出都被一层一层缠住，恋恋不舍地挽留着交合的地方随着他的动作发出噗噗的水声，他用力顶弄着，每次抽出都用更大的力气冲进去，不断进入更深的地方。

　　快感不断积累，Bruce渐渐跟上Tony的节奏，勉力适应几乎捅到内脏的深度，配合他的顶弄调整自己的姿势，甚至开始晃动身体让Tony更加深入。

　　沉沦欲望的面容美丽地惊人，Tony看着他渐渐迷离的蓝眼睛，只觉得自己也一起沉沦下去。

　　Bruce摇晃着身体，在Tony向上顶的时候用力坐下去，疼痛和快感令肠道有规律的收缩着，带给两人更大的愉悦。几十次之后Tony开始调整自己冲刺的角度，原本蛮横地横冲直撞的阴茎有意识地变化角度，将柔软紧致的肠道捅得松软。很快的，Bruce一直禁闭的双唇发出难耐的呻吟，紧绷的腰腹瘫软下来，一瞬间便丢盔弃甲般地趴在Tony身上。Tony掐住他的腰，更加用力地顶弄那个弱点，Bruce随着他的动作发出断断续续地呻吟，他撑着Tony的胸膛勉强坐起，但找到他弱点的男人不再给他重新掌握节奏的机会。

　　“……等等……”Bruce不想就此妥协，又不愿意示弱，只能发出含糊的抗拒声。从尾骨直窜脑壳的酥麻感令他的反抗变成了欲拒还迎，没有得到任何成效。

　　“我一直有个好奇的问题。”Tony不断加快频率，让Bruce一直无法跟上他的节奏，“你身上的伤……”他的手指沿着Bruce的锁骨向下，那里有一道狰狞的疤痕，看上去像是利器砍伤的，Bruce身上有很多类似的伤痕，还有些是贯穿伤，这些伤痕为他充满力量美的身体平添一丝脆弱，“这一道，”他用与下身完全相反的轻柔力道抚摸它，“是怎么来的？”

　　Bruce在他手指的引导下艰难的找回一丝理智，身后依然被毫不留情的冲撞着，不断摩擦的前列腺除了快感感觉不到任何疼痛，他哼哼两声，勉强开口：“训练的时候……误伤……”

　　“什么训练？”Tony追问，放缓速度碾压前列腺，肠道最先做出反应，在这样的刺激下用力绞紧带给它快感的东西。

　　“是……训练……啊……”Bruce弯下腰，用不多的理智控制自己放开Tony的肩膀，转而死死攥紧枕头。大滴汗水从额头滴落，眉头紧紧皱在一起，半闭的眼睫下幽蓝的瞳孔毫无焦距，脸上因兴奋而泛起红晕，神色却带着抗拒和沉迷，明明是不情愿的样子，却没有做出逃避的举动，也是非常具有契约精神了。

　　Tony握住Bruce的阴茎缓慢撸动，小少爷已经没有多余的力气挪动自己的身体，只能趴在Tony身上任由他动作。

　　“告诉我，你为了哥谭做过什么样的训练？”Tony压低声音柔声问，带着诱哄的味道。

　　Bruce脚趾紧紧蜷缩在一起，双腿用力夹住Tony，肠道抽筋一样的收缩着，愉悦不断积累却始终无法到达顶峰。

　　“告诉我……”Tony在他耳边呢喃，手指轻轻搔刮着顶端的孔洞，令这具健美的身体再次战栗，又在即将达到顶点的时候堵住它。

　　“……训练……啊……”Bruce死死的咬住嘴唇，属于蝙蝠侠的部分冷酷的禁止他的坦诚，被快感逼迫的身体只好通过流泪的方式泄露自己的崩溃。

　　Tony无奈地叹气，放开他被禁锢的阴茎，下身的动作重新变得急迫而狂野。Bruce立刻配合着他的举动，重新让快乐掌控身体。

　　积累到极致，Bruce喘息着握住自己，被冷落后惨遭胁迫的阴茎终于得到了充足的抚慰，几分钟后颤抖着吐出一股股浓白的精液。

　　Tony几乎在他达到高潮的同时射出来，绞紧的肠道一丝不苟地将精液锁在身体里。

　　Bruce疲惫的喘了口气，伸手抹去射在Tony身上的精液，抬起身体让Tony脱离自己，尚未闭合的穴口很快流出白浊的液体，他有些不适的皱了皱眉，翻身想要下床。

　　这个简单的动作失败了，Tony抓住他的手臂。

　　Bruce看向他，Tony冲他一笑：“你不会以为这样就结束了吧。”Bruce没说话，大腿根部流出的液体缓慢向下滑，Tony顺着他的腿向上看：“我说结束才算。”

　　——————

　　Bruce侧躺在床上，Tony从身后抱着他，轻薄的被子将将盖住两人连接的地方，跟之前相比可以说温柔地动作着。

　　两人都没说话，只有急促的呼吸暴露了点什么，Tony一手埋在被子里，另一只手轻柔的玩弄乳头，偶尔在Bruce的颤抖中给他带来一点疼痛。

　　“令人意外。”Tony低声说，手上和身下的动作没有停，给两人带来连绵不绝的快感。

　　“什么？”Bruce懒洋洋地说，当Tony想要讨好一个人的时候，没有人能够忍心推开他，花花公子娴熟的技巧发挥到极致，他感觉自己像泡在温泉里，全身都软绵绵地放松下来。

　　Tony没说话，哪方面都令人意外，比如刚见面的时候那个主动到令人惊讶的Bruce，还有现在这个矜持又放纵的Bruce，当然了，他还没忘了刚知道蝙蝠侠是Bruce时的震惊，不过他不打算现在讨论这些问题。

　　“令人惊奇。”他说，将脑袋贴在Bruce的脖子上，杂乱短促的呼吸再次引起对方的战栗，他非常清楚自己动心的过程，无论是亿万富翁身份下伤痕累累的英雄，还是不被认可的独行者都令他心神震动。但是他无法把握Bruce纵容他的原因，Tony有些嘲讽地想，大概没人能想到一个冷血的刽子手还有那么点英雄主义。

　　Bruce不再回应他，半闭着眼睛享受亿万富翁的服务。

　　Tony伸出舌头舔舐面前的耳垂，从内到外让它染上自己的气息。Bruce发出含糊的呼噜声，沉重的眼皮却无论如何也不愿意睁开，只能放任另一个花花公子在身体上留下各种各样的标记。

　　Tony漫不经心地将他的身体重新“检查”一遍，从结实有力的双腿到性感的人鱼线再到饱满富有弹性的胸口，依然没有解决心里的疑惑。

　　很快他就放弃了思考这个问题，及时行乐才是他的准则，况且就如他所说的，结束与否只有Tony自己才能决定，在此之前，他只需要顺从内心，让自己溺死在这个另类英雄的黑漆漆的光芒里。

　 他在Bruce脖子上留下一串牙印，蝙蝠侠不会让他在哥谭待到下一次太阳落山的时候，太阳升起时他就该离开了，Jarvis已经准备好了返程的飞机——他知道Bruce也准备了，为了预防他不愿意离开——不过Tony不是那么看不清情况的人，这时候潇洒离开反而会留下更好的印象。

　　不能看到清晨放松警惕的Bruce有点可惜，但他们日后还有很长时间，总有一天Bruce会知道他阻止不了Tony stark想做的事，没人能阻止。


End file.
